Fight Inside
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: Enzo and Cass have been best friend since they were teenagers. Now, after a wicked dream and the introduction of Carmella to their team, Enzo is having second thoughts on just how close he wants Cass and him to be. Will he be able to handle that, or will his pride and Carmella push him out of the picture?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is a work of complete fiction. As for the characters mentioned, this story does not depict their own personal feelings, thoughts, or ideals. Each character belongs to their rightful owners; WWE and themselves.**

**Note: **Hello everyone! I'm glad to be back! I hope you're ready for this. For those of you that have come from Tumblr, this is that Cassamore fic that I promised all of you months ago. It's finally on its way now! I certainly hope you like it! This fic will update on Fridays! So without further ado, I hope you enjoy! See you Friday! -JJ

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

Enzo laid back on the hotel's bed, pursing his lips as he looked up at the ceiling. Things were weighing heavily on his mind lately. He knew _something_ was going on with Carmella and Cass. He _knew _it.

He saw the way she looked at Cass, the way her beautiful brown eyes flickered whenever the near giant was around her. He knew it just by the way she would latch onto him during training, how her body would get so close to his when they hugged or when they grappled. He knew.

And he didn't know why it bothered him so much. Maybe it was because of the way she pushed him away, refused his affections. He groaned, running a hand over his face before he tucked both hands behind his head. She refused to be close to him. She refused his compliments, even his simple gestures of friendship sometimes.

He shook his head, turning to his side and looking at the clock between the two beds. It was late, close to midnight and Cass still wasn't back. At that he made a face, thinking that the two were probably off having fun without him.

He snorted, telling himself that it didn't matter. He was a bonafide stud, he could get any girl be wanted. It wasn't like Carmella wasn't a dime a dozen. He could easily find another girl to train. He didn't need her.

A silly, sneaking thought entered his mind, telling him that he _could _replace Carmella, but he _couldn't _replace Cass. There was no one in the world that he would ever look at like he looked at Cass. They were Bros. A team. There were as close as Siamese twins. And here he was alone, completely alone, in their shared hotel room. "Fuckin' Cass," he muttered, rolling his eyes as he curled up and angrily yanking the blankets from under him. "Dammit!" He couldn't seem to get the comforter up from under himself. In his frustration he gave another yank, only succeeding in causing himself to fall out of the bed.

"Good job Enzo," Cass chuckled from the door, shutting it behind him as he walked over to his own bed and sat on the edge. "You jus' gonna stay down there the resta the night?" He looked down to where Enzo was laying on the floor in nothing but a pair of gym shorts. He cocked his head to the side, giving a soft smile at the smaller man. "Zo?"

"Doesn't matter does it?" Enzo shot back, scrambling to sit up, his cheeks more than a little red from his little blunder being seen. "Out with a hot thing, doesn't matter what I'm up to." He was muttering to himself as he ripped back the blankets and crawled under them.

Cass only chuckled. "What's your problem Enzo? What's got you so worked up now?" he asked, shaking his head when Enzo just ignored him. "Zo?"

"Go ta bed. We've got a lot of drivin' to do in the mornin'," Enzo snipped, glaring at the wall. He heard Cass let out a soft sigh, the shuffling of clothes before the rustle of sheets. Darkness washed over him, and heard Cass' soft breathing. He tried to relax, telling himself that he had to get some rest before they left, it was his turn to drive in the morning anyway.

"Hey Enzo, you sure you okay?" Cass asked again, rolling to his side so that he was facing Enzo's back. "Did I do somethin' wrong?" He was a little worried about his smaller companion.

"I'm fine," Enzo breathed, telling himself to believe his own words.

"Carmella wanted to tell me to tell you g'night."

"Psh." Enzo hissed like a rapidly deflating tire, turning over so that his eyes met Cass' in the darkened room. "How'd I know that's where you were?"

"You're bein' weird Zo," Cass commented, tucking one arm under his head, the other hand toying with the edge of the thin sheet. "What's botherin' ya?"

"Nothin'." It was stiff, almost childish the way Enzo snapped out his reply, curling even further into his sheets. He turned back over to face the wall. "Just leave me alone."

"Whatever Zo, enjoy your little pity party," Cass said, growing frustrated with Enzo's attitude. He pulled the blankets up over his shoulder, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes. "'Night."

Enzo was silent, waiting until he heard the other man's soft snores before he turned over and looked over the blond's sleeping face. "'s stupid Cass," he murmured, sure that Cass wouldn't even hear him if he was awake. He couldn't help but smile as the other man's face scrunched up in annoyance at the lock of blond hair that had fallen over his nose.

He silently slipped out of the covers, reaching over and tucking the long strands back behind the other man's ear. "Sleep well Cass. I'll see ya in the mornin'." With that he crawled back into his bed, wrapping himself up in the blankets.

He laid there with his eyes closed, but found that sleep was evading him. He grew frustrated, his eyes snapping open just to stare at the ceiling. He knew he was being childish about Carmella and Cass, but it was his best friend and if they got together, he'd just be pushed to the side, not like he wasn't getting that kind of treatment now from her. But Cass… he didn't know if he could handle being pushed to the side by Cass.

He looked over to where Cass was peacefully snoozing, one long arm thrown casually over his face, the other resting over his broad chest. Enzo smiled, finally falling victim to fatigue and slipping off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Enzo groaned, blue eyes hazy as his back arched. His cock was tightly encased in the hottest, wettest mouth he'd ever felt. His hands were stuck deep into long thick locks of hair. His mouth was open, heavy pants leaving him as he tried not to blow right at that moment in that perfect mouth. "Don't stop," he gasped, writhing on the bed. "Fuck, don't stop."<em>

_Enzo's body started to tense, the very tips of ten fingers pushing his thighs a little further apart, that mouth leaving his cock and tongue sliding along the base. His lower lip fell victim to his teeth as that adventurous tongue slid up the underside of his erection and swirled around the head, suckling the pearly white bead of pre-cum from the very tip._

_Those torturous lips moved lower, soft lips pressing kisses to each of his balls before one was sucked into the hot mouth. They didn't stop, that devilish tongue rolling around it easily. Sensitive ears heard the sounds from Enzo's mouth._

_Enzo whimpered, tugging at the long hair to keep that mouth on him. "Fuck, that's good. Please," he whined, actually whined, for release. It was all so good, that mouth too fucking good to be real. _

"_Would ya stop yankin'?"_

_Enzo smiled, his blue eyes looking down to see the less than happy face of his tag team partner between his legs, pink lips once again wrapped around the head of his dick. "How ya doin'?" he murmured lowly, teasingly as he thrust upwards into the tight mouth. "Cass ya look so fuckin' good right there."_

_Cass only smirked, his big blue eyes closing as he eased down Enzo's hard flesh. His thumbs gently stroked the inside of Enzo's thighs, easing them up. He pulled back from the throbbing flesh, Enzo's hands falling from his long hair. "Zo," he whispered, easing up the short body, pressing wet kisses to the hard stomach, Enzo's soft body hair tickling his lips. "Ya gotta take carea me too."_

_Enzo nodded, flipping Cass to his back and positioning himself between Cass' spread legs. His mouth watered as he wrapped a hand around the other man's arousal, stroking him lightly before he eased down and wrapped his own lips around the head, the first droplet of precum touching his tongue as he eased down. One hand went to work on massaging Cass' heavy balls, his mouth tightening around the shaft, cheeks hollowing. He was quick to work at moving up and down, sucking Cass with as much vigor as he'd been given._

"_Fuck yeah, Zo, like that," Cass encouraged, sliding his own fingers into the long bit of the other man's Mohawk. His fingers tightened, getting a firm grip in the long tresses. He was easier on Enzo, letting him set the pace, his hips only grinding down into the mattress to keep from gagging Enzo unintentionally. His eyes closed, a smile on his lips. He was riding the waves of pleasure, knowing that while Enzo's mouth was great for talking, it was even better at giving him plenty of pleasure. He knew it wouldn't take long to reach his end with Enzo._

_Enzo pulled back from Cass a few bobs later, leaving the other man's dick with a soft pop. "Kiss me Cass," he breathed, kissing up the other man's hairless body, nipping a nipple before their lips crashed together in a surprisingly gentle kiss. His eyes closed, heart pounding as Cass' tongue slid into his mouth, a strong hand encircling both of them. "Yes…"_

_Cass smirked, rolling his hips up against Enzo, stroking them both tightly. "I gotta stop spoilin' you," he teased, chuckling against Enzo's lips. Gently their lips moved together, silencing Enzo before he could even fire back a comeback. _

_Enzo stiffened over Cass, pulling back from their kisses, looking down into the half lidded blue eyes. "Cass… I can't," he started, one hand holding him over Cass while the other stroked the smooth cheek. "Do it with me."_

_Cass nodded. "Okay Zo," he exhaled, reaching up and tangling his hand in Enzo's hair once again, bringing their lips together. His eyes closed, his brows furrowing as he body began to tense. He could feel it in the rapid, desperate thrusts of Enzo's hips against him. They were both so close, just there on the edge of oblivion together. "Zo."_

"_Cass…"_

"_Zo…."_

"Zo…"

"Enzo!"

Enzo jumped, twisting in the blankets and painfully falling to the floor. He groaned, feeling his cock raging against his thigh as he looked up from where he'd face planted. "What?!" he all but snarled, glaring up at Cass, whom at that moment was standing there completely dressed looking completely perplexed with two cups of steaming coffee in hand.

"We're leavin' here inna 'bout ten minutes," Cass said, setting the cups down on the night stand and squatting down to help Enzo up. "You sure you're okay Zo? You were tossin' and turnin' all night. And you kept groanin' like you was in pain."

Enzo looked horrified for a moment, the dream coming back and slapping him in the face. He shook his head, swatting Cass' gentle hands away from him. "I'm fine," he said, biting back a groan as he stood. He didn't dare let the blanket leave his lap as he sat down, rubbing his face. "Imma get a shower and I'll be ready."

"Kay, just be quick Zo. You want me to wait for you?"

Enzo just shook his head, flattening out the top of his mohawk. "Naw, you go and get the car ready. I'll be out in a few," he answered, smiling softly, his blue eyes focusing on the way Cass' tongue ran across his lower lip before he took a sip from his cup. He felt a wave a heat wash over him, his heart pounding in his chest as his cock throbbed. He darted for the bathroom, slamming the door.

Cass shook his head, standing. "Well, 'Mella and I'll be in the car Zo. Be quick so we can get there early!" he called, taking his coffee, as he turned to leave. There was something wrong with Enzo: he knew it. He also knew it might take a little time to get it out of him. He stopped at the door, sure that he'd heard a small whimper even over the sound of the shower that had just started running. He heard a soft moan, and a blush crept up his neck to his cheeks. He decided that it was time to leave and wait in the car.

Enzo stood there holding his hard cock under the warm spray. He felt stupid, embarrassed that it had been Cass that had made a debut into his dreams. "Dammit," he groaned, moving his hand up and down himself. The sooner he got rid of it, the better off he'd be. He thought back to his dream, a warm feeling over taking him. It was something he'd never felt before, something so strong that he didn't even know how to describe it. "Cass…" It was breathy, his mind replaying the dream over until they were right on the brink together again, this time falling over the edge.

Enzo stood there, chest rising and falling quickly as he came down from his earth shattering orgasm. His back was pressed against the shower wall, keeping him held upwards. It was then that a thought struck him. He was attracted to Cass as more than his friend, his brother, his twin. That's why he was so uptight with Carmella being around Cass.

He felt stupid standing there thinking that, but he couldn't come up with any other explanation. He liked his best friend, his best guy friend. "Fuck." It was soft, terrified. He wasn't gay. He didn't like guys, but there he was in the shower still working out the last little zings of pleasure from getting off thinking about Cass' lips on his cock. He wasn't jealous of Cass, he was jealous of Carmella. And in that moment, he was royally fucked.

* * *

><p>Enzo was quiet, a rarity in itself, as he drove down the interstate. His eyes were focused on the road, his mind running a million miles faster than the car was. He had been trying to keep his eyes off of the man sitting next to him, Carmella stretched out in the back playing with her phone. He swallowed hard, sneaking a peek over at Cass.<p>

Cass was sitting in the passenger seat with an elbow propped up on the door, his cheek resting against his fist as his blue eyes were focused on the screen of his phone, probably flipping through texts. He let out a small sigh, already growing tired of the silent ride. "Hey Zo, turn the radio on or somethin'," he suggested softly, looking over to the shorter male. Their eyes locked for only a moment before Enzo hurried and looked away.

"Oh… yeah… okay," Enzo murmured, a shaky hand reaching over and pushing at the buttons. The radio was quickly alive with music, Enzo shuffling through stations faster than he could actually hear what was playing. Eventually he stopped, sure that he'd flipped through all the channels at least once, probably twice and still hadn't heard a single thing that had caught his attention. "You pick something Cass."

This made Carmella's ears perk up, an eyebrow rising. "Enzo, you okay? You never relinquish the radio when you're driving. You made us listen to that one CD three times last time," she said, sitting up in the back and poking her head through the middle to see the two men.

"Yeah, I'm just not feelin' it today," Enzo answered, his brows furrowing, eyes once again on the road. He watched in his peripheral as Cass leaned over and chose a station for them, smiling as Cass' head slowly bobbed to the beat. He swallowed hard, trying not to think about how fucking good that head had looked bobbing between his legs. Fuck his imagination. He was growing uncomfortable in the driver's seat. That was until he heard Cass' soft, low singing.

Cass wasn't loud with his voice, just enjoying the music as he sang out the familiar chorus. He was once again back into the same position that he'd been, thinking while he watched the scenery pass.

Carmella wrapped her hands around the shoulder part of Cass' seat, resting her head right next to the headrest, looking at him. "I didn't know you could sing Cass," she said sweetly, smiling as blue eyes met her dark ones. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

Cass felt his cheeks start to redden, forgetting that he'd only ever sung in the car with Enzo. "I used to be sing in the subway before this. Like a street performer. So, I guess you could say it's just a natural talent."

"I like it," Carmella murmured, her soft gaze resting right on Cass. "Maybe you can sing more for me after I get trained and really on the road with you guys."

"Maybe."

Enzo felt his heart pounding, thinking that Cass only sang for him, well other than that one segment against English, but that was a one-time thing and that wasn't even Cass' best voice. He snarled at the road, growing frustrated with the way Carmella was still holding onto Cass' seat, her fingers moving up to rest on Cass' shoulders. "Would ya sit down?" he suddenly snarled, turning to see narrowed brown eyes on him. "Yeah, sit back. If I getta ticket because of you—"

"Oh, such a damn drama queen Enzo," she snapped, unwrapping her hands from Cass and flopping back in the seat. "No wonder no one wants to date you."

"Hey!" Enzo snapped, looking up into the rearview to see her angered face. "I could get any girl I want. And since you're such a know-it-all, I gotta girl and she's about a thousand times better than you."

"Oh really?" Carmella asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Then why haven't you told us about her before? Hm?" Her eyes narrowed, looking Enzo up and down through the mirror.

"Because I didn't want you two idiots to scare her off," Enzo retorted, hating that he was lying. His hands clutched the wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white. "Especially you back there, always sassin' people."

Cass was silent, eyes wide at the sudden announcement. He didn't want to admit just how much it actually hurt that Enzo hadn't told him that he'd finally found a girl that made him want to date. He turned his head away, watching the palm trees as they passed, Enzo and Carmella both completely quiet as they drove in a tense silence.

* * *

><p>(AN): So that Cassamore fic, yeah, this is it guys! I was going to make it a one shot but because everyone liked it so much and gave me such wonderful feedback, I decided that it would be better if I made it chaptered for everything I want to do. I hope you like it! Thoughts are wonderful, and I'd love to hear them! Onwards and upwards! Story title is Fight Inside by RED.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
><strong>

**Note: Holy cow! For a lesser known ship, you guys have overwhelmed me with love. I certainly hope I can keep it up! I did want to let everyone know that, I do usually reply to all my reviews, I just haven't because of the holidays and just how busy it's been. I apologize. I love to keep the lines of communication open, but with more reviews means more time typing out replies and sometimes I just don't have the time. So, I just want you to know that I ADORE every review that I get, I'm not ignoring you. Time just isn't always on my side. With that said, I hope you enjoy the chapter! See you Friday! -JJ**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

Enzo was looking down at his phone when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Oh, hey Alexa," he greeted gently, looking up to see the blond woman smiling softly at him.

"You okay Enzo? You look a little down tonight," she said, running her hand down his arm. "Something happen with Cass and Carmella?" She saw the slight flinch in Enzo's face, the man looking down at the ground, his phone being shoved into his pocket almost impatiently. "Hey, whatever it is I'm sure it'll work out. Can't be any worse than wearing those silly pink tutus, right?"

At that Enzo smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he chuckled, looking into the smiling face. "Hey, can I ask you a personal question, ya know just between the two of us?" His eyes dropped to the floor. He had to talk to someone about this, and Alexa was probably one of the most helpful and nicest people he really knew.

Alexa shrugged, nodding. "Sure. Whatcha thinking about?"

"You ever like someone, that you shouldn't? Ya know, in that kinda friend way but more and it's just weird because ya been together for a while and it came outta nowhere?" Enzo rambled out, pushing out a frustrated breath as one hand came up to ruffle the back of his mohawk. He knew he had to get it finished before the show, but he was more focused on this. Hair could wait, his uneasy mind couldn't. "That sounds stupid."

Alexa couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, there was this one time that I had a huge crush on my best girl friend back in high school. She was sweet, pretty, and she just made me smile."

"What happened?" Enzo felt stupid for being so impatient.

"Well, she started dating one of our other friends. It was stupid really. Sometimes girls have stupid little crushes on other girls," she explained, looking down at her boots, her fingers toying with the ends of her blue and white tutu. She forced a smile on her face, looking back up at Enzo. "Well, anyway, who's got your eye Enzo? Still running after Carmella, because she seems like she's really sweet on Cass."

Enzo made a dark face that just made Alexa smile. "Yeah, she sure is," he answered lowly, leaning back against the wall. He didn't really want to talk about _that_, knowing it would only further sour his mood. "It's nothin'. Nothin' at all."

Alexa rested her hand on Enzo's shoulder again, tipping his bearded chin up with the fingers of her other hand. "Hey, if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here. And you know Bayley really does give the best hugs." She smiled softly, their blue eyes meeting.

"Yeah, she didn't like me smelling her hair last time," Enzo teased, smiling with Alexa. "I'll keep that in mind though, thanks. I 'preciate it."

"Anytime Enzo, anytime." She shrugged, smiling a little brighter as she patted him once on the shoulder and started away. "I have to finish getting ready for the show, you should too."

Enzo nodded and watched as she walked away, the little bounce in her step pretty cute. He shook his head, looking down at the floor, thinking about what Alexa had said. It wasn't that helpful, but at least he wasn't alone in falling for a friend. It was better than where he'd been before.

"You're smiling like an idiot."

Enzo looked up, rolling his eyes playfully as Cass moved to stand next to him. "Maybe I am an idiot," he tossed back, looking up Cass's long body. He bit his lower lip lightly, thinking that Cass looked even better shirtless, up close. He didn't understand why, he'd seen Cass shirtless hundreds of times over the years. It shouldn't effect him like it was. He eyes moved up to the long hair, wanting nothing more than to run his fingers through it. His eyes instantly darted to the floor, closing for a moment to keep from looking at Cass in just his trunks. He couldn't handle _those_ kinds of thoughts at that moment.

"Over Alexa?" Cass asked, heart stammering in his chest. "Is she the girl you were talking about?" His blue eyes followed to where Alexa had walked away to, looking back down to Enzo's pinkening cheeks. "She is isn't she? Well I'll be damned Zo, getting a girl like her." He nudged Enzo's shoulder with his hand, chuckling. If it was Alexa that Enzo had been talking about, he was happy for him. She was a sweet girl, someone he could trust to treat Enzo right.

"I'm not dating her," Enzo returned slowly, shaking his head. "We were just talkin'."

Blond brows furrowed in a mix of confusion and curiosity. "So you gonna tell me anything about this girl since you decided to hide her from both me and 'Mella?" Cass asked, leaning back with his arms crossing over his chest. "Imma little hurt by that. I thought we were bros. You tell me everything."

Enzo could hear how upset Cass was over his silence but he couldn't just take it back now. "Sorry, sometimes I just like to keep things to myself," he answered, crossing his arms over his chest too. "Hey Cass, is there something goin' on with you and Carmella? Because if there is it's cool, I just need to know."

Cass shook his head, reaching over and ruffling Enzo's hair. "Naw, not right now. I thought you were trying to get her so I stepped off. But if you're not interested, you sure it's cool I ask her out?"

Enzo nodded, feeling his heart start to tear apart in his chest. He hated the feeling. "Yeah, that's fine, plenty of chicks out there," he mumbled, dropping his arms and starting away from Cass. He needed to get away at least for now. "See ya out there big guy."

"Enzo!" Cass called, standing straight, watching as Enzo kept on walking away from him. "What's going on with you Zo?" It was soft, hurt as he stood there alone in the hallway. He didn't understand what was going on between them and he didn't like it at all.

* * *

><p>That night after the show Enzo was once again alone in his and Cass' shared hotel room, sitting on his bed with phone in hand. He was trying to concentrate on playing this new game that Cass had told him to try earlier that week, but he found it hard when the other man wasn't there to cheer him on. It wasn't like he <em>needed<em> Cass to be there, but knowing that Cass had a thing for Carmella had him completely off his game. It was bad enough that he'd barely been able to focus on his match that night.

He sighed, tossing the phone to the side as he laid back on the pillows, thinking about everything. He knew he'd have to come clean to Cass about _not _having a girlfriend, but telling that to Carmella would only lead to more headache than it was worth. He knew she'd have something to say about it, he also knew it wouldn't be nice.

Cass opened the door a few minutes later, closing it behind him as he walked over and instantly sat down next to Enzo. "Look man, we need to talk," he started, holding his hand up to keep Enzo silent. "You're being weird. Whatever's going on in that head of yours has gotta stop. You snapped at me, you're being extra rude to 'Mella, and then tonight. What's going on, man?"

"Nothin' just been off is all," Enzo answered, refusing to meet Cass' gaze. His heart was pounding with those concerned blue eyes on him. "Just need some time alone." He grabbed for his phone, tucking it into his pocket. He couldn't take those eyes on him. Not with how messed up his head was.

"Is it somethin' I did Zo? Because if it is, please just tell me now so I can fix it," Cass sighed, resting a hand on Enzo's bare knee. "We've never been like this. I don't like it."

Enzo was tense, Cass hand hot on his skin. "It's nothing Cass," he murmured, trying hard to ignore the way that heat seemed to race up his thigh right to his slowly swelling cock. "I just need to be alone is all." He turned away from Cass, rolling off the side of the bed to his feet. "I'm goin' for a walk. Don't wait up for me."

Cass sat there, perplexed as he watched Enzo grab a t-shirt and yank it over his head before pushing his feet into his shoes. "Enzo," he tried, the other man refusing to stop. He stood, reaching out and grabbing the back of Enzo's shirt, holding him in place. "Zo, is this about Carmella? I told ya, if it's not cool, I won't ask her out or anythin'."

"It's not about fucking Carmella okay? Just leave me alone for a while!" Enzo snapped, yanking free from Cass' grip. "If you two wanna get down and do the love tango, that's fine by me, none of my business. Do you!" With that he turned, and headed right for the door, yanking it open and all but running out of it.

He felt his chest aching as he walked down the hallway, his eyes refusing to leave the beautiful carpet. Yeah, he'd done great with that. He'd probably just ruined his friendship with Cass all because he couldn't figure his own feelings and jealousy out. He sighed, wondering where the hell he was going to go now. He reached into his pocket, grabbing his phone and dialed a quick number.

* * *

><p>Alexa opened her door, motioning for Enzo to come in. She was dressed in a pair of fuzzy pajama shorts, a white and dark blue tank top with her hair pulled back into a bun. "When I said we could talk anytime, I didn't expect you to come knocking at my door tonight," she teased, her playful tone dropping when she saw just how confused and lost Enzo looked. "Enzo?" She shut the door, turning her full attention to Enzo.<p>

"I can trust you right? What I tell ya won't leave this room, you promise me that?" he asked suddenly, meeting her eyes with his. "I need someone to talk to and I can't talk to anyone else."

Alexa nodded, walking over to the bed and sitting down, patting the spot next to her. "Talk to me Enzo," she said gently, turning to face him as he sat next to her, tucking on leg up in front of her. She dipped her head down, trying to grab Enzo's gaze with her eyes. "Enzo?"She'd never seen Enzo like this, and it was a little worrisome.

"I think I like Cass." It was soft, barely audible.

Alexa smiled, unable to hold back a chuckle. "Well I hope so, you guys have been together for a while now," she giggled, resting her hand on Enzo's knee. Her laughter died slowly when Enzo didn't respond, just sat there with his head still hung, hands fidgeting in his lap. At that moment it clicked and her giggling died instantly. "You don't mean friendly, do you?" She swallowed hard, her heart giving an uncomfortable lurch. This was _not_ what she was expecting out of Enzo.

Enzo shook his head in shame. "No, no I don't," he murmured, rubbing his hands against his thighs nervously. "It's just, with Carmella and her comin' in and showin' Cass all this attention I thought I was a bit jealous, ya know? She's gorgeous and he's always getting' girls but they never stick around and since we're trainin' her, she's always around, always hanging on him. And at first I thought it was me being jealous because she was my hairdresser. I knew her, and I liked her. I liked her a lot, but then it hit me." He paused, taking a breath, continuing softly, cautiously "I'm not jealous of her likin' Cass. He's a good lookin' guy, anybody can see that. I'm jealous of Cass likin' her." He paused again, his jaw tight, inwardly fighting with the words he knew where true. "And he does."

Alexa sat there, brows rose in shock. "Well, I didn't expect that," she said gently, sighing softly when she saw Enzo rub his face roughly and fall backwards onto her bed. "You sure it's not a friendship thing? Like you're afraid that she's going to be Cass' new best friend?"

Enzo nodded slowly, his blue eyes focused on the wall opposite of Alexa. "After last night, yeah I'm sure," he murmured, slowly meeting her beautiful blue eyes. His gaze dropped again. "I've never thought about Cass like that before, but last night, I was dreamin' of me and him and it felt right, ya know? Never felt somethin' so right in my life, even in a dream."

Alexa turned to look down at Enzo, shrugging. "So you like Cass. What's wrong with that?"

"I'm not gay. I'm a certified G, bonafied stud. You can't be hard and think about suckin' another dude off at the same time," he snapped, watching as Alexa's cheeks started to redden and her eyes fell to her lap. "Sorry, that mighta been too much information."

Alexa nodded, trying hard not to smile. She laid back next to Enzo, turning to her side and looking at him. "And who says you can't be? How you feel is how you feel. There's nothing wrong with it," she started, reaching over and resting her hand on Enzo's arm. "Look at me Enzo. It's okay to like Cass. It's okay."

Enzo nodded, unsure if he believed her or not still. "I just… I lied to them, she was all over him in the car and we got into it and I told him and her that I was seeing this chick. I can't just go back and tell him that it all even started because I was jealous of Carmella hanging on him because she liked his singing."

At that, Alexa smiled. "Sure you can, tell Cass how you feel, and if he doesn't feel that way, at least you know. And you don't have to tell Carmella it was a lie. This doesn't have anything to do with her."

"It's not that easy yo," Enzo groaned, stiffening when he felt Alexa move a little closer, resting her head on his shoulder, her body close enough that he could feel the heat between them. He felt one finger start tracing over where his Jesus tattoo was under his shirt. He swallowed hard, looking down at her. Maybe he could just distract himself from those feelings with someone else. "You still single?"

"I'm not interested Enzo," she eased, looking up into his blue eyes. "Not when I know all this. You're just deflecting now." She smiled tenderly, running a hand through Enzo's soft hair. "Really, talk to Cass, at least get things clear between you."

"What if he hates me?" It was a mere murmur on his lips, some of his darkest fears coming to light. He knew Cass wasn't one to judge, hell they both had gay friends but this wasn't like them. This was him, Enzo Amore coming out that he liked Colin Cassady, Big Cass, his tag team partner and best friend. His brother from another mother.

"I don't think Cass could ever hate you," Alexa started, choosing her words carefully. "You've known each other forever. He's not going to just abandon you because you have a crush on him. He might be a little surprised, but I doubt he'll be angry."

Enzo was quiet for a while, mulling it all over in his mind. He could tell Cass, but he wasn't even sure if he wanted to admit it to himself fully. "Did ya, ya know, ever tell your friend?" he asked, finally wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her fully into to his side.

Alexa was quiet, shaking her head. "No, and I regret that everyday, ya know, things could've been different," she breathed, wrapping her arm around Enzo's waist, laying there with him in the new found silence. It was peaceful in his arms. She was actually almost asleep when she felt Enzo move. "Leaving already?" It was groggy, sleep filled. She'd been comfortable.

"Yeah, gotta get back. I don't think I'm ready to talk to Cass about this. I gotta figure some things out on my own first," he explained, tucking back a loose lock of blond and blue hair behind a dainty ear before he sat up. "You don't mind if I come talk to you, do ya? Ya know, about this and all."

Alexa shook her head, sitting up too. "Anytime Enzo, my phone's always on." She smiled, feeling his lips against her cheek. "Your beard tickles," she giggled, playfully pushing Enzo away. "I wonder what it'll feel like if you kiss Cass, ya know, with your beard and his."

Enzo shook his head, cheeks flushing. "Don't know, don't want to think about that right now," he said, patting her leg gently. "See ya round."

"See ya Enzo. Get some rest and don't let all this get to you. They aren't dating, so you've got time."

"Don't remind me," Enzo groaned, walking over to the door and opening it. "Sleep well Alexa." He stepped out, shutting the door quietly before he heard snickering. He froze, knowing that sound anywhere. And at that moment, it was far from welcome.

"So she's the one you're with?"

Enzo's eyes darted upwards, his heart pounding at the accusatory voice. "Carmella," he murmured, breathing quickening as he met her knowing gaze. "It's not what you're thinkin'."

"Really? You're not leaving Alexa's room at midnight?" she asked, resting both hands on her hips one brow cocked upwards. A smirk was on her lips. "Wait until Cass hears about this." She started down the hallway, tapping at her phone almost anxiously.

Enzo's fists tightened at his side, his face scrunching up in irritation. He did not want this running around on the rumor mill. Not when Alexa was only trying to help him. He trudged down to his and Cass' shared room and knocked on the door, suddenly realizing that in all his haste that he'd left without a key card. He was looking at the floor when the door opened for him.

"So, ya decided to come back." Cass' voice clearly wasn't pleased. "You didn't have to lie to me about Alexa. I wouldn't have given you a hard time over her." Yeah, he was mad.

"I didn't lie man," Enzo answered, pushing his way in, heading right for his bed. "I'm not with Alexa, I just wanted to talk to her."

"Until midnight?"

"Like you can talk, you and Carmella were out just as late last night. Stop bustin' my balls," Enzo snapped, pulling his shirt off and kicking his shoes off. He'd heard the doubt and suspicion in Cass' voice. He tugged at the sheets stopping only when Cass grabbed him by his shoulders and forced him to turn so their eyes met. "What?!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cass growled out, his brows knitted together as he leaned down so him and Enzo were eye level. "What's goin' on in that head of yours? And don't you dare tell me it's nothin'. I know better Enzo. I know you." He leaned in, lips pursing. He'd get it out of Enzo one way or another.

Enzo was quiet, chest aching with how hard his heart was pounding. He couldn't look away from Cass' blue eyes, so light and beautiful, but deep. He was sure he could drown in those icy pools if he kept staring too long. He swallowed hard, realizing just how close they were. There was barely a couple of inches between their noses. His eyes darted down to Cass' lips; pink, plush and perfectly kissable looking, even if they were slightly pursed in frustration. It wouldn't take longer than a second for him to surge forward and push his lips against Cass', wind his hand in the long hair and devour his mouth like it was begging him to.

"You're what's wrong with me!" Enzo suddenly snapped, stiffening at the sudden shocked and hurt look on Cass' face. He looked down at the floor, Cass releasing him completely and quickly taking a step back. He knew he'd already messed up and said the wrong thing. "I'm sorry, that's not… I didn't mean that."

"Then what did you mean?" Cass asked softly, trying not to show just how much Enzo's confession had hurt. He swallowed hard, crossing his arms over his chest, heart pounding. He watched as Enzo stood there, his eyes searching the floor. He couldn't handle silence as the answer. He'd take it that Enzo wasn't lying. "It's me that's botherin' you? Fine, have the room. I'll sleep over at Carmella's."

Enzo stood there, jaw tight. He refused to look up even after Cass had started going around the room, slamming his clothes into his bag. "Cass," he started softly, his voice barely above a whisper. He knew Cass couldn't hear him, but he still didn't want him to go.

Cass was too far in his own thoughts to even pick up the small voice. He didn't understand how _he _could be what was wrong with Enzo. They'd barely talked over the last two days, and now Enzo was lashing out at him. They were supposed to be best friends, inseparable. He shook his head, shouldering his bag before he walked over to the door, yanking it open. He paused, looking over at where Enzo still stood, the bearded jaw tight, the nerve ticking. He knew Enzo wanted to say something, and he couldn't deny that the hurt blue eyes didn't tug at his own heart. He waited another moment longer, praying for Enzo to speak up, to reach out and stop him.

As much as he hated it, Enzo bit his tongue, telling himself that he had to stay silent. He had to keep quiet and let Cass go so he could figure things out on his own. He jumped when he heard the door slam shut, his fists tight at his sides.

He walked over to his bed, grabbing the pillow and yanking it in opposite directions. He didn't hear the loud rip, he didn't feel the sudden release of tension, leaving him standing there holding the two ends of the pillow in opposite hands, fluff flying all over. He hadn't wanted Cass to leave, but he couldn't just lay everything down there on the table. He wasn't ready. He _knew_ Cass would leave then: permanently.

He threw the two pieces to the floor, grabbing at his hair and tugging, trying to get his mind to function. "Dammit Cass, you and your fuckin' sexy face. Got me all flustered I can't even think right!" he cursed lowly, sighing as his hands dropped. He stood there, holding in as much of his frustrations he could, knowing if he yelled, someone would hear him and probably come over to complain.

He gnawed on his lower lip as he walked around the room. There was no use in calling Cass and asking him to come back. And he didn't dare walk down there and find Cass and Carmella in each others arms. That was one thing he wouldn't be able to handle at all. He let out a low, frustrated groan as he stripped down to his boxers and flipped the light off. He walked over to what had been Cass' bed and laid down over the blankets, pushing his face in the other man's pillow. He inhaled the light scent of the other man, surprised that it had lingered after his mid afternoon nap.

A smile touched Enzo's lips, his eyes closing. He laid there thinking back on previous days, days that had been easier. Back when him and Cass were just friends. When had he started suddenly feeling like this? He'd never sweated the other girls in Cass' life. None of them had stuck around, and very few actually even acted like they wanted to past a night. But Carmella, she would be traveling with them. She would always be with Cass. It wouldn't be hard for them to have a healthy relationship. Distance wouldn't be a problem.

He let out a sigh, thinking that he really would lose Cass to her. He couldn't compete with someone like Carmella. She was fucking gorgeous and neither him nor Cass were gay. He hated it, hated how his entire mind was focused on the other man, his heart breaking at the thought that Cass could be in Carmella's bed, probably holding her naked body against his.

Enzo sat straight up, pillow clutched to his chest, the thought of wanting Cass there with him, both of them naked and cuddling making him shaky. He couldn't handle that. He couldn't handle wanting something like that. He could understand if it was a passing thing, something sexual because they were always together, but he couldn't handle the idea of having a serious, loving relationship with Cass. That was stepping over the line. He sat there, wide eyed in the darkness, breathing heavy. He knew he was changing, and he wasn't sure he was okay with that.

* * *

><p>(AN): Here's chapter 2. I hope you like it. This is only the beginning. So I hope you're ready for this. What do you think? I'd love to know. Onwards and upwards loves!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 2.  
><strong>

**Note: Happy New Years everyone! Today is both a very special day and a very upsetting day for me for two completely different reasons. But I digress, I hope everyone had a wonderful and safe night, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! See you Friday! -JJ**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

Enzo was almost unbearable the next morning he was so frustrated and irritated, mostly from his lack of sleep and the haunting dreams he'd had when he _had_ nodded off. He trudged down the hallway, eyes narrowed grumpily on the carpet. He didn't want to think about everything. He paused, hearing Cass and Carmella's voices right in front of the elevator. He looked up, his feet frozen to their spot. They were a good fifty feet ahead of him, their attention set solely on each other. He swallowed hard, his heart pounding harder than he knew it should in his chest.

He couldn't hear the conversation be he could see the smiles on their faces, Cass looking happier than he'd seen him in a while. He bit his lower lip, wondering if the two had done anything the night before. Why else would he look so happy? And Carmella was smiling so brightly. It caused a deep ache to start in his chest. The sound of the elevator doors opening filled the air, pulling him from his dismal thoughts just a moment later. It was then, as Cass reached down for his duffel bag, that their eyes met.

Cass' smile fell, his brows furrowing slightly as he kept his focus on Enzo. "You coming?" he asked, his voice low and somewhat cold. He stood up straight, shouldering his bag. His eyes refused to leave Enzo's almost confused and terrified face. "Zo?" He'd never seen a look like that on his best friends face.

Enzo just nodded, tucking his head down as he walked over, ignoring the smile on Carmella's lips. He didn't have the patience for her at all today, not when he could already hear her bragging about the night before. He stayed quiet, adjusting his own bag on his shoulder as Cass stepped in and pressed the ground floor button.

"Did you sleep well?" Carmella asked after the doors shut, nudging Enzo's shoulder with hers. "You look tired." She was only being observant, even if her and Enzo didn't always see eye to eye or even get along, it wasn't like she disliked him. "Hey."

"I'm fine," Enzo muttered, keeping his eyes on the floor. He didn't dare look up, knowing that Cass' eyes were also on him. He could just feel it. "I didn't sleep all that great, that's all." He could see Cass' legs stiffen, a sure sign that his entire body had done the same. He could feel the suffocating awkwardness between the three of them as they rode in silence. It was overwhelming and he was more than thankful when the elevator stopped on the second floor.

Mojo, Alexa, and Corbin stepped on as soon as the doors opened, Alexa's eyes meeting Enzo's. She smiled, walking over and standing right next to him, nudging his shoulder with hers. "You look tired, don't tell me you had a bad night's sleep," she teased, watching as a smile graced his lips. "There's that smile." She was completely oblivious to the two sets of eyes closely watching her.

Cass' frown only intensified, watching closely as Alexa seemed to brighten Enzo's mood. It twisted something up inside him. He looked up at Carmella, the tan skinned woman watching the two just as closely. He swallowed hard, wondering just what it was that he'd done to piss Enzo off that he was so easily replaced with Alexa. He bit his lower lip, the bubbling questions and emotions making it hard for him to keep from just asking right then and there. Once the doors opened on the main floor he was the first one out, not daring to look back. He had to get away and cool down.

Alexa and Enzo were the last ones off the elevator, both watching as the others left them behind without a second glance. "He's so handsome," Alexa breathed, her blue eyes watching the dark haired man as he walked up to the counter to check out. She bit her lower lip, sighing softly.

Enzo looked up, thankful for the chance to forget about his own troubles and see who it was that had captured Alexa's interest. "Baron Corbin?" he asked softly, bumping into her playfully. "Girl, whatya doin' here talkin' to me. Go on." He wasn't going to hold back encouraging the possibilities between the two.

Alexa shook her head looking back at the tall man, taking in his handsome features. "He wouldn't be interested in someone like me," she murmured, tucking a lock of her long hair behind her ear. "I doubt I'm even his type."

Enzo looked Alexa up and down almost comically, resting his hands on his hips before cocking his head to the side. "And Imma Eskimo from Alaska. How ya doin'. You don't know if you're his type if ya don't talk to him," he said with a smirk. Oh no, if she was going to keep up with him about Cass, he was totally going to do the same to her about Baron.

Alexa chuckled, still shaking her head. "I'll make you a deal, when you feel comfortable telling you-know-who about your feelings, I'll do the same. Okay?" she suggested, pulling her roll along suit case behind her.

"That's not even fair!" Enzo went on, following her up to the counter, freshly deserted. He allowed her to check out before doing the same for his and Cass' room, running after Alexa as she tried to sneak off. "Hey now, I'm talkin' to ya. There's a difference here. With you an' him it's right, normal. Don't hold back and don't go tryin' a bribe me into sayin things I'm not ready for." Things he might not _ever _be ready for.

"I'm not bribing you," she returned gently, walking over to her car and popping the trunk, setting her bag inside. "I'm making a deal. Oh, and Bayley's riding with me, so you might want to keep it quiet."

Enzo just shut his mouth, frowning almost comically at Alexa as the brunette ran up and started putting her bags inside as well.

"Sorry I'm so late. I overslept," Bayley apologized, smiling brightly at the two. "Hey Enzo, you're looking tired. I hope you're not driving."

Enzo swallowed hard, shrugging. He hadn't really thought about it, sure that if he let Cass drive he'd have to sit in the back to keep from having to engage in conversation. He felt a smile touch his lips that that thought. He could handle being in the back and avoiding conversation. "Nah, I'll let Cass drive today," he explained, reaching back and rubbing the back of his neck. "Well I'll see you fine ladies back in Tampa. 'Mella and Cass are probably waitin' for me. See ya later."

Alexa and Bayley both waved watching as he walked away. Bayley leaned over to Alexa, her smile slowly fading. "He looks really tired, and not just sleep wise," she murmured, her dark eyes meeting Alexa's bright ones. She'd never seen Enzo like that. It was really bothersome to see him without his usual upbeat attitude on display. "Lady troubles?" It was the only thing she could think of that would make him like this.

Alexa nodded, smiling at her best friend. It was an innocent enough question. "Something like that. C'mon, I want to see my own apartment and sleep in my bed tonight. Tomorrow is going to be rough training wise." She earned a nod before they piled into the car.

Enzo slowly walked over to where Cass and Carmella were standing, their backs resting against the car. They had to be waiting on him and they didn't look to pleased about it. His hand shakily dug into his pocket, pulling out the keys with a soft sigh. "I'm sorry," he murmured, hitting the unlock button.

He watched Cass and Carmella get their bags in the trunk before he walked over and set his in. He shut the trunk, turning to Cass, his eyes focused on his key ring. "Here. I shouldn't drive," he said softly, handing the keys to Cass. He swallowed hard when he felt soft fingertips brush against his hand. He jerked away, turning his attention to the pavement.

Cass took the keys without a word, looking over Enzo for a moment before he got into the driver's side and started to adjust the seat and mirrors. After Carmella was seated next to him, a surprise to Cass, and Enzo was in the back he started the car and pulled them into traffic. "Hey Zo," he started, looking up at the rear view mirror, looking the other man over. He had to say something, break up this awkwardness between them. It was going to be a long drive and he wouldn't be able to handle it. His eyes landed on Enzo, his expression softening at what he saw.

Enzo was laying in the backseat with his feet on the driver's side of the car, his back turned halfway sideways to where he could lean his head against the headrest, his phone in hand already. He looked tired just sitting there. "Yeah?" he asked softly, swallowing hard. He hoped Cass didn't want to talk about everything right now. He didn't want to talk about it in front of Carmella. He didn't want to talk about it at all.

"You okay?" It was soft, caring as he looked back at the road for a moment before looking back in the rear view. He saw the other man nod, his own blue eyes focused on his phone. Cass swallowed hard, all the anger from the night before completely gone and replaced with a deep seeded kind of sadness. He felt like he was losing his best friend and he didn't even know what it was that he'd done. It hurt. It hurt really fucking bad. "You can get a nap in and we'll wake you up when we stop." It was all he could say.

"Thanks man," Enzo finally said, sneaking a look up, finding Cass' eyes on him through the rear view. He gave a soft smile, a blush touching his cheeks. He hurried to look away, telling himself to stop thinking like that. He couldn't act like this around Cass. He couldn't.

A few minutes later Carmella turned in her seat to look back at Enzo, her dark eyes resting on his sleeping form before she looked back up at Cass, noticing just how uncomfortable and frustrated Cass seemed. "You think he's really okay?" she asked, sitting right again. Enzo looked like he was already fast asleep, she figured it would be an okay time to talk.

"I don't know," Cass murmured, sighing softly. "He's never acted like this before. He doesn't want me anywhere near him."

Carmella reached across the console, resting her hand on Cass' forearm, sliding her hand down onto his. It was beyond obvious how badly this was affecting him. "Hey, he'll snap out of it. Give him time. This is Enzo we're talking about here," she tried, almost surprised when Cass laced their fingers together. A blush touched her cheeks, a small smile on her lips.

"Hope you're right 'Mella." Cass' eyes never left that road, his head twisted around everything.

Enzo's snuck a glance over to the joined hands, his heart aching in his chest. He'd been laying there with his eyes closed, almost fully asleep until Carmella had started talking. He took a slow, deep breath in, before letting it out, telling himself to actually go to sleep and let his mind rest for a while. He had to turn his brain off for a while.

* * *

><p>Enzo woke a couple hours later, rubbing his eyes as he sat up straight in the seat, stretching the best he could as he leaned forward between the two front seats to see where they were exactly. He noticed that Cass and Carmella weren't holding hands any longer. "Where're we?" he asked, yawning as he ruffled his loose locks a bit, rubbing an eye with his fist a moment later.<p>

"Look at you Sleepin' Beauty," Cass teased, smiling as he looked at his best friend. For the first time in two days, everything seemed like it was back to normal. "We're almost home. Maybe another half hour."

Enzo nodded, smiling. Home sounded so good. "You guys get anything to eat? I'm starvin'," he said, leaning back in the backseat, raising his hands above his head, hoping to stretch his arms and back out without having to ask for them to pull over.

"Not yet, you want something specific?" Carmella asked, turning around to see Enzo fully. "You look a lot happier." She was thankful for that.

Enzo shrugged, giving a little, cheeky smile. His arms fell back to his sides. "A nap has that kinda power on people," he chuckled, feeling like things were once again back to normal. He could deal with that. He only hoped it stayed this way. Life like this was easy. Life like this was normal.

* * *

><p>Half an hour and two burgers later Enzo was climbing out of the back of the car so that he could drive. They had just pulled into Carmella's apartment complex, the woman smiling brightly at the thought of being home and relaxing for the rest of the day. He popped the trunk for her, getting her bag out.<p>

Carmella smiled, shouldering her leopard print bag. She turned to Enzo after he'd shut the trunk and wrapped him up in a tight hug. She pulled back with a smile and instantly wrapped her arms around Cass' neck, pulling him in close to her. She enjoyed the feel of his large arms around her, how she still had to try and push to be a little taller even with her heels on. She pulled back and kissed his cheek lightly before waving and saying her goodbyes before she turned and started towards her apartment.

Cass was quiet for a moment, looking over to see that Enzo was already getting into the driver's side. He sighed, climbing into the passenger seat, looking over at his best friend. "You know," he started, just as they'd pulled out of the complex and onto the main road. "We should really talk 'Zo. Especially about the last couple days."

Enzo groaned, sinking down in the seat slightly. He just wanted to disappear at that moment. He didn't want to talk at least not about that. "Do we have to?" he asked back, daring to sneak a glance at Cass before looking back at the road. He didn't look angry. Enzo was thankful for that at least.

"Yeah, we do," Cass sighed, running a hand through his loose hair, fisting it at the back of his neck. He'd never been so confused and frustrated with his thoughts. He didn't want to sound stupid that Enzo's actions were making him feel like their friendship was reaching an end. "'Zo, what's going on with us man? We were fin before we left for the show. What'd I do wrong?"

Enzo shook his head, completely quiet. His heart was pounding in his chest at the sheer amount of emotion in Cass' words. He stayed quiet, trying to figure out the words, the way to explain what he wanted even after Cass let out a frustrated growl. He turned into apartment complex Cass lived in, the same as him, just on another side and parked the car. It was then that he let out a soft sigh. "It's not you," he murmured, turning to Cass, eyes resting on the console between them. "It's me. It's all me."

Cass sat confused, the soft, almost lost look in Enzo's eyes. It cause his chest to hurt. "You're makin' this sound like you're breakin' up with me," Cass chuckled, trying hard to smile, lighten the mood inside the car. His own fragile smile fell when he realized that Enzo wasn't going to look up at him. "'Zo?"

Enzo shook his head, getting out of the car, hoping to break the thick tension between them. He popped the trunk and stood there, leaning against the bumper as Cass pulled his bag out and shutting it, his bag dropping next to his feet.

"I just need some space. I mean we can still train together and everything, but when we're not working," he paused, finding the words harder to say than he'd thought. "I can't be around you. Not for a while anyway." He looked around the empty parking lot, his heart beating so hard he was afraid it was going to burst through his chest. "I'm not breakin' our team up cuz we're gold, but I… I gotta get my head right on some things."

"And I'm on of those things," Cass bit out, reaching out and resting his hand on Enzo's shoulder. He was fully aware of the way the smaller male flinched at his touch. It hurt, what had he done to make Enzo act like that? "Enzo, you're not makin' any sense. What's going on? What happened? What did I do?"

"It's not you!" Enzo snapped, running a hand through his ungelled hair, growling in frustration. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He just wanted Cass to accept it and walk away. "It's nothing you did. I swear. It's me. It's all fucking me."

Cass was shocked at the display but narrowed his eyes, his lips pursing into a thin line. "That's not what you were talkin' last night. Shit 'Zo. You practically freaked out on me for nothin'. You said I was the problem then, so what's goin' on?"

Enzo's hands started to fidget in front of him, his eyes trying to focus on anything that wasn't Cass. "Look, I jus' got a lot of my mind, okay? It's a me thing. It was just off last night and I took that out on you and I'm sorry. You're not the problem, I am," he went on, reaching back and scratching the back of his head, hoping that Cass would just take that explaination and let him off the hook.

Cass was quiet, his blue eyes falling to the pavement before they looked back at Enzo. He wasn't ready to back down, knowing that Enzo wasn't telling him the truth. "Is it about Carmella? Because—"

"No!" Enzo yelled, growing more and more exasperated with Cass and his need to know what was going on in his head. "It's got nothin' to do with her, or you, or anyone else on the roster. It's me. Can't you fucking understand that?" He stopped, breathless and surprised at his outburst. He swallowed hard, rubbing his face with both hands before he dared to look up at the taken back look on Cass' face. "Look, just give me some space. Let me work things out and we'll be back to normal okay?"

Cass nodded, reaching down for his bag and shouldering it. "Okay 'Zo," he said after a moment. He knew it wouldn't do any good to push for anymore out of the other man. He'd already stepped over the imaginary line. If he kept up, he'd only end up in a yelling match. "We're still friends right?" You're not tradin' me in or nothing', right?" It was nervous, almost like he was afraid of Enzo's answer.

Enzo couldn't help but crack a smile at that, his baby blue eyes finally meeting Cass'. "Naw, big gy, I couldn't trade you in," he said, wondering if Cass would ever understand how true those words were. "I jus' gotta figure my head out and we'll be good as new. Promise." He shrugged, thankful for the chance to change the subject to something else he had to know. "So, last night, you and Caremella though."

"Don't even go there," Cass teased, shaking his head with a smile. "Worst night's sleep I've ever had. I ended up just crashing on the couch and that thing was not only small, but uncomfortable as hell." He chuckled, his and Enzo sharing the light moment before it slowly faded, leaving them both to feel almost awkward. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be at training," Enzo confirmed, nodding. "I'll see you there then." Him and Cass did their usual handshake that they'd made up as teenagers, before he started back towards the driver's side. He watched over the hood as Cass walked away towards his apartment. He swallowed hard, thinking it shouldn't be so hard to watch Cass walk away like that. But at the same time, it was a certain kind of calming relief to know that Carmella and Cass hadn't done anything the night before.

He got into the car, gripping the wheel tight. He just hoped that he figured everything and himself out fast, because this it was killing him not being able to confide in his best friend, the same person he'd gone to for nearly everything since his teen years. He sighed, turning the ignition and pulling out so he could go home.

* * *

><p>(AN): So, Enzo needs a little space, and Cass isn't really okay with it, but he's respecting it, for now. Thoughts? Is it okay so far? Thoughts are wonderful! Onwards and upwards.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 3.  
><strong>

**Note: Hey everyone, I hope you're enjoying! I'm terribly sorry for how short this chapter is, but I've seemed to stumble into a bit of a block and it's really showing. I hope it's up to your expectations! Don't worry, there's a lot more in store for you, so get those seat belts ready! See you Friday! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

Cass stood silently outside one of the many practice rings inside the performance center. He was _supposed_ to be watching Carmella run the ropes for her warm up but instead his mind was focused on Enzo. He hadn't heard much from the other man over the last few days. He'd seen Enzo for their classes and to train, but other than that, he hadn't even gotten a 'hey' text. It was really weighing down on him. Him and Enzo had been tight for so long that he'd never really thought about what it would be like without the little loud mouth around. Hed never realized just how much he _enjoyed _having Enzo around.

"Cass, are you going to just stand there?" Carmella asked, stopping at the ropes closest to him. She leaned against them, looking down at the blond. "Because I've been running these ropes for the last ten minutes while you stare at nothing." She sighed, sitting down and rolling under the bottom rope to sit on the apron. She could see it in Cass' face that he wasn't there with her. "Cass what's wrong?"

Cass shook his head, turning his attention to Carmella with a small smile. "Nothin' just thinkin' about stuff," he started, wishing that he could tell her that him and Enzo were more or less on the outs at the moment. He didn't want to fuel her teasing Enzo anymore than she already did. He didn't care what the other man said, he knew Enzo had something for Carmella still and he was damn near positive that whatever it was that was bothering Enzo had to do with her in some way.

"About Enzo?" she asked, already knowing. "You two are so see-through." She chuckled, shaking her head. "I haven't seen him around lately, you two get into it or somethin'?"

Cass shrugged, turning just in time to see the door open and Enzo strut in, a smirk on his lips. "Naw, nothing like that," he said lowly, walking away from the ring towards Enzo. "Hey." He smiled, Enzo returning it easily enough. It instantly brightened his mood. "You ready for today, 'Mella's already warmed up." Once again, things felt right.

Enzo nodded, telling himself to focus on wrestling, focus on training Carmella and practicing himself. As much as he'd been trying to avoid Cass the last few days, it had only seemed to have the opposite effect on him than what he'd wanted. He'd worked our on his own, took time to try and understand his own thoughts, and still he came up with the same conclusion over and over again. As much as he wanted to deny it, he was attracted to Cass. What he felt went way past being bros. It went past the simplest ideas of them just hooking up. It was more, he wanted something he knew he couldn't have. Not ever. Not with Cass. "Hey, you breakin' already?" he asked, resting a hand on his hip as his eyes met Carmella's smirking ones. "C'mon Princess, let's see what you got."

Carmella just waved Enzo off, smiling softly as she climbed back through the ropes into the ring. She didn't like seeing Cass look so out of it without Enzo around. So, even thought she wanted to knock Enzo around half the time, she was happy that he was back, even if it was only for their training session. Cass would be his normal self. She looked back over her shoulder, watching as Cass climbed up into the ring, Enzo following close behind.

Enzo locked up with Carmella, Cass watching intently as they pushed back and forth on the other. He told her to sweep his leg and slam him back on the canvas. He followed the movements easily, smiling up at the beautiful woman as she hovered over him. "Good, now let's see that submission you been workin' on," he said, turning over to his belly so that Carmella could lock it in. At this rate, she was going to be ready for a real match sooner than he'd expected.

"Lookin' good!" Cass praised, feeling a little more upbeat now that Enzo was around again. He wanted to enjoy it, but the ever nagging voice in the back of his head told him that after their class and training, Enzo would once again walk away and there would be that space between them again. After Enzo struggled to find a reversal and failed, he chuckled watching as the smaller man tapped out. He reached out, helping them both to their feet after Carmella had let him out of the hold. He hated that he noticed just how quickly Enzo yanked his hand free after he was up, and how Carmella's had lingered a little longer than necessary.

The trio continued on practicing moves until their lessons that afternoon. Once finished, Cass knew it was almost time for Enzo to leave. He stood there with Carmella, trying to think of some way to keep Enzo a little longer.

Enzo turned away from Carmella and Cass, thinking he should probably get a shower before he headed back home. He didn't really have anything else planned for the night, so maybe he'd just skip it and take one at home. He paused, noticing a new face standing in the middle of the practice gym looking lost and a little confused.

Cass smiled, just about to turn to Enzo and ask if he wanted to go out and grab something to eat together. He stopped, watching silently as Enzo walked towards the newest face in NXT. His arms crossed over his chest, a deep frown settling on his lips.

"Hey, you look lost," Enzo started, smirking up into the handsome face. "You lookin' for someone?" He felt something inside him shift, the soft almost friendly smile of the other man causing his own lips to turn up into a real, genuine smile. He extended his hand. "Enzo Amore."

"Finn Balor," the other man spoke softly, his Irish accent thick. He took Enzo's hand and gave it a firm shake. "I'll be training here. I'm just looking for someone to help me learn my way around a bit."

"Well welcome to Tampa bro," he said, resting his hands on his hips. "I'll show ya around. No worries. I ain't got nothin' goin' on anyway. C'mon, I'll introduce ya to the group. Most of us are pretty tight, like a big family around here." He led the handsome Irishman up to where Carmella and Cass were. "Hey guys, meet Finn. New kid on the block."

Cass was quiet, Carmella the first to extend her hand to Finn.

"Nice to meet you," she said, feeling the warmth of his hand around hers. "I'm Carmella, the Princess of Staten Island." She chuckled, earning an eye roll from Enzo. "No, seriously though, it's Carmella."

Finn nodded, smiling brightly at the woman. She was already interesting, and feisty. He turned his attention to the tall blond, a neutral, yet standoffish, look on his face and completely still. "And you?" he asked, locking eyes with Cass as they shook hands.

"Cass don't be rude," Carmella hissed, elbowing the bigger man in the ribs. She had no idea what was going on with Cass, he was usually one of the nicest, and friendliest, people to meet. She didn't know why he was acting so cold.

"Colin Cassady," Cass said, his voice still quiet. He didn't know it was, but there was something about Finn that he was already uneasy about. He didn't like him, and he didn't even know or understand why. "Most people just call me Cass."

"Cass," Finn repeated, smiling wide. "Nice to meet you." He was quiet after that, feeling the intense look of scrutiny. "So, em, Enzo, where did you want to start?"

Cass' attention turned to Enzo, his jaw tight as Enzo looked around the room. "You're hangin' back?" he asked, obviously bothered that Enzo wouldn't be leaving with him and Carmella.

"Yeah, Imma help Finn here get settled at the center and show him around Tampa. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow. We have class early," Enzo said, smirking at his best friend. "Besides, looks like Carmella's ready to go anyway."

Cass looked over at Carmella, the woman packing her bag up back by the ring they'd been practicing at. He nodded, turning back to Finn and Enzo. He swallowed hard, wanting to talk to Enzo, but knowing he couldn't with Finn there. He forced out a smile. "Okay, I'll see ya tomorrow 'Zo," he pushed out, holding out his hand so that they could do their customary handshake.

Afterwards, Enzo watched as Cass turned and started to gather his own things before he led Carmella out of the practice area. "Well, lets get started," he said, motioning for Finn to follow him. He felt like he could breathe a little easier without Cass there.

"He's your good friend?" Finn asked, looking over at Enzo, the almost conflicted face of the other man making him wonder. "Or is he not?"

"No, Cass is…." Enzo went to protest pausing for a moment both in body and voice. "He's more like my brother really." He felt a small smile touch his lips, knowing that Cass was the closest person he had. He turned to Finn, his smile growing. "You'll understand once ya get to know everyone, we all have our own cliques in the family." He started walking again, continuing on the tour of the building.

Finn nodded, listening as Enzo showed him Regal's office door, not daring to go in. He was shown the mens locker room, the various training studios, the gym, before they were once again in the main practice area, a couple people left behind talking, two in ring still training.

"Ah, that's my girl," Enzo praised, leading Finn over to the ring. "Get her Alexa!" He cheered, looking over at Finn, the Irishman's eyes focused on how the two girls battled in the middle of the ring.

"Are you dating?" Finn asked, his eyes never leaving the two in the ring, mentally critiquing their moves. Both ladies were very skilled. "She's good."

Enzo chuckled, shaking his head. "Naw, just good friends," he explained, clapping as the practice match ended. "Ya should see her an' Bayley go at it in front of a crowd. They're gold, man." He waved the two over to the ropes. "'Ey!"

"Who's that Enzo?" Bayley asked, resting her arms on the ropes, smiling down at the handsome man. "You trade Cass in for a new BFF?"

"Don't tease like that," Alexa giggled, sliding down through the bottom rope and hopping down to the floor. She stood next to Enzo, looking Finn over. "Hey, you must be the new guy." She smiled, looking over the handsome face.

"Alexa, this is Finn, Finn, Alexa Bliss, the Princess of sparkles and tutu's herself," Enzo introduced proudly, earning a playful slap to the shoulder. "And this fine lady is Bayley." He wrapped her arm around the brunette after she'd jumped down from the apron and stood next to him. "Best hugger you'll ever meet."

"I know you!" Bayley said, her smile only growing wide. "You're the new guy from the Indie Circuits. I've watched a bunch of your matches. I can't believe you actually signed with us!"

Finn smiled, nodding and shaking the girls' hands. "Yeah, it's something I've wanted for a while, but getting experience was my priority. And the schedules aren't as busy. I got to see a lot of the world this way."

Enzo looked at Finn, his eyes wide with almost amazement. "Dude, you're that Devitt guy?" he asked, sounding almost amazed. "That's fucking awesome man." He smiled a little brighter, Alexa and Bayley already indulging in a light and friendly conversation. Their topics quickly went from Finn's previous companies to the training center and getting settled in Tampa. He was almost let down when the girls decided that it was time for them to get showers and get something to eat.

Finn looked over at Enzo, finding that they were already comfortable being alone together. "It's really nice here. I think I'm going to like working for WWE," he said, blue eyes meeting his green ones. He flashed a smile, Enzo returning it.

Enzo nodded, looking around the empty room. "Good. It's really great here. Once ya get used to it all," he said softly, shrugging. "Well, big man on campus, wanna see a bit of Tampa? Maybe someone else'll stop us for your autograph." He was teasing Finn, and the little chuckle of laughter made it nice. Maybe he could spend his time focusing on Finn for a while, get him settled in and not think about how he was ignoring his feelings for Cass. It was a good distraction and he was making a new friend. It was a win-win situation.

Finn nodded, smiling brighter. He followed Enzo out of the performance center, taking in the bright sunshine of the afternoon sun. Honestly, he hadn't thought he would be accepted so easily into the WWE locker room, being that he had a really successful career in Independent circles. He was coming to a rookie center with a big boost, and he only wanted to share that, not intimidate or irritate some of the other talent that had been working just as long and hard that didn't have the luxury of an already established fan base. He was happy they were so inviting, and Enzo himself was pretty nice. Maybe he would make friends early on.

* * *

><p>"Cass, just call him," Carmella sighed, looking down at the phone sitting right next to Cass on the restaurant's table. Her brown eyes moved up, finding that Cass' blue ones still hadn't moved from his phone. "I know that's what you're thinking about."<p>

Cass sat up a little straighter, shaking his head, finally looking at the woman across from him. "I'm not thinkin' about it," he muttered, knowing all too well that he'd already given himself away. He looked down at his dinner, finding that he'd really only taken a couple bites out of the Alfredo. His mind just wasn't into eating, it wasn't really into anything, except figuring out why Enzo was still avoiding him, just him, well and maybe Carmella. She had said she hadn't heard anything out of Enzo either. It was troublesome, and mentally tiresome.

Carmella let out a soft smile, reaching across the table and resting her hand on Cass'. "Did you two fight or something?" she asked gently, Cass' hand curling around hers, holding it loosely. "He's been really distant with us lately, and we've got a show coming up later this week. You think it's going to affect our team?"

Cass shrugged noncommittally, his eyes moving up to meet Carmella's soft ones. He couldn't help but smile softly. He could feel a little blossom of heat in his chest, something he'd always felt around Carmella. If his mind hadn't been focused on Enzo at that moment, maybe he would've noticed just how good that warmth felt. "He said he needed some space after the last show. I haven't talked to him other than when we're at the performance center. I don't know if it's him or his girl."

"You really think she'd be a problem?" Carmella asked, cocking her head to the side. She watched as Cass shrugged again, his eyes falling down to their joined hands. Hers did the same, a blush rising to her cheeks. Even if Cass was only taking comfort in her, she really was happy that Cass was returning some of her affections. The feeling didn't last long, thinking about what Enzo had said about his girlfriend and it not being Alexa. "I'm actually really surprised he found someone without you knowing."

A sharp pain pierced through Cass' heart. Yeah, he'd been surprised and hurt too. He'd always been Enzo's go to person about everything. Just thinking that Enzo had found someone like that without even mentioning her to him really messed his head up. Why would he hide her? Was he embarrassed?

"Do you really believe that he's not seeing Alexa?" she asked a moment later, swallowing at Cass' hardened look. "I know what he said, but they way they act around each other is completely different."

Cass nodded, sighing, his hand tightening around Carmella's. He didn't want to have this conversation. It wasn't like he didn't like Alexa, because he did. He thought she was a nice woman, someone that would compliment Enzo, but also maybe tone down some of his quirkiness. He just didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to know why Enzo wouldn't tell him. He jerked his hand away from Carmella, getting up from his seat. "I'll be back," he hissed, grabbing his phone and walking towards the exit.

Carmella just watched as he walked away, his phone rising to his ear. Her lips turned down into a frown, already missing the warmth of Cass' hand around hers. Damn Enzo, it was his fault that Cass was acting this way.

Cass growled, listening to the ringing before Enzo's voicemail took his call. He listened to the other man's obnoxious message. "Hey, 'Zo, it's me," he started, his voice slightly wavering. "We need to talk, so, call me back. Sooner than later." He hung up, looking up at the darkening sky. Him and Enzo had to figure things out between them. Their friendship, or the team couldn't go on like this. They all needed to be on the same page.

* * *

><p>(AN): So, I really don't like this chapter. I feel like I'm lacking somewhere and it's really bothersome. But at the same time, I feel like this is probably better than what I'd originally planned. So I hope this is up to your standards! Thoughts are really appreciated! Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 4.  
><strong>

**Note: Hope you're ready for this! See you Friday! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

Enzo sighed, looking down at his phone. He'd seen in flashing off and on for the better part of an hour, mostly with text messages and a couple of missed calls. He turned away, knowing most, if not all, of them were from Cass. He just didn't want to answer. Not yet.

"Why don't you answer your phone?" Finn asked, taking another drink from his beer. He gave Enzo a curious look, both of them sitting mostly alone at the bar. The little downtown bar was relatively quiet so early in the evening. He'd talked Enzo into taking him to it after Enzo had gone home and showered and changed.

Enzo shrugged, shoving it into his pocket to keep it off his mind. "I don't really feel like it," he muttered, holding his hand up for another drink from the bartender. Honestly, he just didn't want to think about Cass at that moment. He'd been acting weird at the performance center after he'd introduced him to Finn. Not to mention he still needed space to figure things out, not that he was really getting far with that.

Finn kind of looked over Enzo as he took a sip of his new beer, smiling a little bit. "How long?" he asked, smirking. "You and Cass?"

Enzo choked on his beer. "E-excuse me?" he asked, coughing as he tried to set his beer on the bar without further spilling it.

"How long have you and Cass known each other?" he clarified, unable to hold back the laugh that was bubbling in his chest. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so obscure."

"Oh, prolly ten or so years," Enzo said, taking a deep breath. He took a moment to actually count out how long it had been since him and Cass had met on that basketball court in New York. "Twelve, twelve years." He smiled, thinking of how him and Cass had looked back then, Cass with short, buzzed hair, himself with something relatively close to the same. "We met in high school. I lived in New Jersey an' he lived in New York. We played basketball together."

Finn nodded, listening to Enzo as he rattled off their time together, how they'd instantly clicked and became best friends. He felt a hand on his shoulder, his and Enzo's attention turning to the women surrounding them.

"So this is where you take our newest family member?" Bayley asked playfully, smiling down at Finn. "There's better bars and clubs in Tampa. I thought you had better taste Enzo."

"Hey!" Enzo retorted, chuckling as he saw a few of the others spill into the little bar. "You guys tearin' the town up? Oh, hey Sasha, I didn't see you there."

Sasha just looked Enzo up and down, one brow rising. "Mmhm," she hummed, smirking. "Where's Cass at?" She looked around the bar, finding it odd that they weren't together. "You two never go out without the other."

Enzo's heart flipped in his chest, keeping his smile in place. "Him and Carmella are out doin' somethin'," he finally said, shrugging, ignoring the ache in his chest. "Just me and Finn here." He forced himself to smile a little wider, introducing Sasha and Finn and a few of the other guys that had come trickling in. He turned to Alexa, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into him so that her ear was next to his lips. "I see you figured out how to get Baron out."

Alexa's cheeks flushed. "N-no, that was all Bayley. She asked him to come out with us," she explained, looking up at Baron for just a moment before turning her attention back to Enzo. She could see the playfulness in his eyes. "Don't you tease me."

"Yeah, too bad Cass isn't here. So are they out doing something romantic?" Sasha asked, her girlfriend coming up and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Hey babe."

Enzo felt his smile fall, his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't know what they were doing, and he didn't want to. "Eh, ya know, Cass _is_ a stud. How ya doin'," he chuckled, Alexa's comforting hand resting against his arm. He forced himself to smile at Becky and Sasha. "So, fine ladies, let me introduce everyone here to Finn."

* * *

><p>After all the introductions and a few drinks, the bar was actually starting to fill up as the sun faded away. Finn was sitting nursing a beer at a table with Bayley, watching as Enzo and Alexa tore up the dance floor. His dark eyes never left the other man, enjoying the smile on his lips, the way the colored lights flashed off his nose ring. This was the happiest he'd seen him all day, probably because he wasn't brooding that his best friend wasn't there with them.<p>

Bayley swayed to the music in her seat, watching as Sasha and Becky danced close to Enzo and Alexa. She smiled, thinking that Enzo had to be happy to have so many fine women around him. She looked over at the bar, smiling when she saw Baron getting more drinks, his own eyes focused on Alexa and how her body moved. She turned to Finn, giggling. "It's funny how people are," she started, Finn's eyes turning towards her. "How we act so shy around the people we like, especially the people that don't have a shy bone in their body. Don't ya think?"

Finn shrugged thoughtfully, smiling as he thought over her words. She was certainly upbeat. His gaze dropped to the table, the single phone there lighting up repeatedly, catching his attention. "Yours?" he asked, pointing at it.

Bayley shook her head, picking it up. "It's Enzo's," she said, looking at the name on the screen. "He probably set it down before him and Alexa went out there. It's Cass." She hit the talk button. She'd just tell him that she'd have Enzo call him back. "Hey Cass!"

"Bayley? Where's Enzo?" His voice showed just how confused and frustrated he was. "Why isn't he answerin' his own phone?"

"He's on the dance floor with Alexa. He left his phone on the table. Hey, you and Carmella wanna meet up with us? We've got a little group going on. And Finn's here with us. It'll be like a 'Welcome to NXT and Tampa party'."

Cass was quiet, his words forced. "No. That's fine," he muttered, sighing. "He shouldn't be out dancing like an idiot when he's got a girl."

"He does!" Bayley nearly squeaked, excited at the news. "I didn't know that. Who is it? Is she pretty?"

"I don't know who she is. He hasn't told me," Cass answered, the tension clear in his voice. "I thought he was datin' Alexa for a while."

"Well they are pretty close," she murmured, thinking about the two. Her and Alexa were best friends, but the only person she knew Alexa liked was Baron. She suddenly heard the click as Cass hung up. "Well that's just rude!" She set the phone down, sticking her tongue out at it. "He hung up on me."

Finn couldn't help but smile. He'd thought that Cass was being standoffish towards him, now he knew it. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding his hand out. "I'm not great, but if you want to lead."

Bayley nodded, grabbing the other man's hand and pulling him out to Enzo and Alexa. "Hey Enzo, Cass called," she said, getting into the groove of the music, Finn close to her. "He was looking for you."

Enzo swallowed hard, all his movements stopping. "Dammit," he growled, walking over to the table where Baron was now sitting alone. He grabbed his phone, looking down at it. He'd been having fun up until that moment. He'd finally gotten Cass off his mind for just a little while. He turned to Baron, the other man's brown eyes meeting his. "Make sure the girls get home okay, please."

Baron nodded, taking a sip of his beer. "Can I ask you something?" he asked, his voice deep, but friendly.

Enzo looked up, shrugging. "Yeah, sure. What's on ya mind?" he asked, pocketing his phone. He saw the dark eyes move from him to the dance floor and back again. He sat down next to Baron, his hands resting in his lap, his baby blue eyes following.

"You and Cass okay?" Baron asked softly, his eyes focusing on Enzo's uncomfortable look. "It's been all over the center that you two aren't hanging out anymore."

"Ya see, it's not like that," Enzo started, forcing out a bright smile. "Ya know, a guys gotta have some space sometimes. Him and 'Mella got their thing goin' on. I'm jus' givin' them some space to grow. How ya doin'? I didn't think you'd be into the gossip."

Baron just nodded, taking another sip of his beer. "I'm not." His eyes floated back to Alexa and Bayley, the two dancing together to the music. "It's just odd seeing you apart, that's all."

Enzo nodded, knowing exactly what Baron was saying. It felt odd being apart. "Well, Imma go," he started, watching as his line of sight moved to where Baron was looking. "She looks good tonight." He smirked, dark eyes turning towards him, slightly widened. He turned away, walking down to the dance floor to tell Finn that he was going, and that he could pick him up the next morning for classes.

Finn followed Enzo to the outside of the bar, resting his hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" he asked, noticing just how fidgety Enzo seemed to get away from everyone.

"Y-yeah, I just needa go home. Get my mind right. Nothin' to worry about," Enzo answered, swallowing hard. "My head's just a lil messed up."

"Let me walk you to your car then," Finn said, watching as Enzo smiled softly. "You know, I never said thank you for showing me around." He smiled, Enzo shrugging. "Thank you, Enzo. Maybe we'll go out again soon, and you'll be in a better head space."

Enzo nodded, smiling softly. "Yeah, that'd be cool," he said, shaking hands with Finn. "Look man, I'm sorry I'm jus' runnin' off on ya like this. I can give ya a ride home. I did promise to get you home."

Finn shook his head. "I'm sure one of the girls will help me."

Enzo's brow rose, a smile on his lips. "Don't be a dog on your first night here," he teased, chuckling. "Bayley's already set her pretty little eyes on ya sweet boy, don't go breakin' her heart. She's the sweetest girl I know."

At that Finn laughed, shaking his head. "I know how to treat a lady Enzo," Finn volleyed back, taking a step back so that the other man could get into his car. "Don't worry, she's safe with me." He flashed another smile, waving as Enzo nodded and started the car up.

Enzo pulled out of the bar's parking lot, sighing as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He growled, reaching in and grabbing it before holding it to his ear. "What the hell do you want?!" he yelled, the loud music of the bar in the background.

"Well, I was going to ask where you ran off to," Alexa said, her voice soft but a little hardened with irritation. "Bayley said Cass called, you okay?"

Enzo shrugged, forgetting that she couldn't see him. "I'm fine. I jus' need to go home and get some rest. You gonna be free later? I could use the company away from the others," he explained, listening as she agreed, telling him she'd be there around eleven or so, after she'd gotten Bayley and Finn home. "Hey, before you hang up. Baron was checkin' you out."

"Shut up Enzo!"

Enzo smiled, hanging up his phone. At least one couple was doing well.

* * *

><p>His head was thrown back, his hands sliding through his hair. The hot water cascaded down on him perfectly. He'd gotten into the shower just after he'd gotten home, thinking that it would clear his mind before he looked through the messages on his phone.<p>

His phone.

It had actually been silent since he'd left the bar. Other than Alexa's call, it hadn't done anything. He didn't know what had caused Cass to stop calling or texting him, but in a way he was thankful, at least at that moment. He knew Cass had to have either gotten too pissed off or had given up. He hoped for the latter of the two.

Enzo's hands slid down his neck, over his chest before hanging limply at his sides, his head hanging forward. His eyes closed. He stood there, his mind still focused on Cass, something that wasn't unusual anymore. Since he'd asked for space, it was all he could think of. Cass. How much it killed him for them to be apart, how much he wanted to stand next to him, see him, talk to him, kiss him.

White teeth sunk into a plump lower lip, his hands balling into fists. It was only getting worse. Being apart made his mind wonder to places he didn't want it to go, places he could never have.

A thought struck him, his eyes snapping open. Cass had acted weird at the center when he'd introduced him to Finn. He'd never seen Cass act so cold towards anyone, ever. He didn't understand it.

His eyes closed again, the water still pouring over him. He swallowed hard, thinking of Cass' cold blue eyes. He'd never seen such intensity there before. He felt his entire body start to warm up, his thoughts traveling to less than friendly thoughts.

He wondered if that was how Cass' eyes looked when he was in the middle of having sex. Were they that intense and passionate? Were they half lidded with pleasure in the throes of passion, or would they be closed?

Enzo groaned, his cock already half swollen between his legs. "Dammit," he muttered, grabbing hold of himself, fully hardening under his own touch. "I gotta stop this." His other hand rested against the shower wall, his jaw tight as he worked over his hard flesh. He really had to stop thinking like this, stop thinking about him and Cass, had to stop thinking about Cass looking at him with _those_ eyes.

He gasped, his imagination taking over. He could feel the heat of Cass' body against him, their lips joined as their hands flew over every inch of each other. He could feel Cass over him, between his legs, their cocks dripping with pre cum in the larger hand, those blue eyes focused solely on him.

Enzo bit his lower lip and whimpered. His hand sped up, the mental images just fueling his need, his want, those eyes his main focus. "Fuck Cass," he murmured, his entire body starting to tense, his hips thrusting into his hand faster and faster. It didn't take long before he was groaning out Cass' name, long and low as his release shot against the shower wall.

His knees felt weak as he breathed heavily, his eyes open down at the evidence as it the water washed it away. He groaned, resting his forehead against the wall, his jaw tightening as he bit back the curses he wanted to say. Once again he'd gotten off to the thought of Cass.

He hated it. Hated how good it felt to think about Cass like that, how good he knew it would feel for them to lay together in post orgasmic bliss curled around each other. "God fucking damn it!" he yelled, slamming his fist against the wall, standing straight and washing himself and the wall off. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't.

As much as he wanted to stay in the sanctity of his shower, he turned the knobs, the water already going cold. He knew he couldn't stay there for long, thinking that he probably didn't have a lot of time before Alexa came over. He opened the frosted glass shower door and grabbed the leopard print towel hanging on the outside bar to wrap around his waist.

He quickly dried off as he walked into his bedroom. He rummaged in his dresser for a pair of shorts, thinking that once Alexa left he'd just be going to bed, no reason to put on too many clothes. The towel laid discarded on his floor as he walked back into his living room, flopping down on his couch, enjoying the numerous leopard print pillows that cascaded over him.

He turned to his back, tucking his hands under his damp head, his eyes looking up at the wall clock. It said it was ten till eleven. He sighed, closing his eyes. He'd hear the door. He was a light sleeper.

A knock at the door woke Enzo about fifteen minutes later. He stumbled as he stood, walking over to the door grabbing the handle and opening it. He stood a little taller, instantly awake. "Cass," he gasped, his hand tightening on the handle. "H-hey."

Cass' own face wasn't as pleasant. "I tried callin' you," he growled, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Didn't you get my messages?"

Enzo shook his head, swallowing hard. He missed the almost look hurt in Cass' eyes. He'd fallen asleep before he could read them.

"We need to talk about a couple things 'Zo."

Enzo just stood in the doorway frozen. He looked down at his bare feet, suddenly feeling too open, too exposed. "C-can it wait? I kinda got someone comin' over soon."

Cass' jaw tightened, looking down at the ground. "This late?" he asked, his eyes rising to look at Enzo's averted eyes. "Is it your girlfriend?"

"Y-yeah, ya caught me big guy," Enzo said, chuckling nervously. "So, ya know, you'd be cramping my style. No offense. A-and you and Carmella prolly want time together, right? Ya know since you like her an all."

Cass sighed, pushing Enzo inside the door and shutting it behind him, despite Enzo's loud protests. "What's going on with you 'Zo?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest, looking down into the wide blue eyes. "You've been avoiding me an' Carmella for almost a week now. What's really going on?"

"It's nothin' like that, man," Enzo started, swallowing hard. He couldn't handle that Cass was there in his apartment. Not after what he'd been thinking about earlier in the shower. "I'm jus' gettin' my head right, that's all. We agreed on some space for that."

"Getting your head clear involves goin' out with the new guy, partyin' it up with all the girls, and ignorin' me? What did I do 'Zo! I don't understand why I'm the one gettin' ignored here," Cass went on his voice only growing in frustration. He groaned as he rubbed his face with his hands, his voice dying down. "'Zo. Look. You're my best friend. I miss havin' ya around and so does Carmella. We need you around 'Zo."

Enzo felt his heart pounding in his chest, those words cutting into him. He hadn't thought about how the space would effect Cass. He'd just been thinking about wanting to keep his own feelings at bay. He sighed, feeling completely rotten. "I'm sorry Cass," he murmured, his face growing hot. "I didn't mean to make it out like I didn't care. I jus' got a lot on my shoulders. And ya can't help me with it, big guy."

Cass sighed, dropping his hands to his sides, looking down at the shorter man. "I might be able to if ya just talk to me," he muttered, finding Enzo's eyes on him. "We've always been there for each other 'Zo. It's just weird like this."

Enzo nodded. It was weird; he couldn't deny that. If it had been any other problem or anyone else that was overtaking his mind, Cass would've been the first person he'd went to talk to, but since it was Cass on his mind, he didn't have that option anymore.

"I need ya back. I really feel off without ya loud mouth around." It was soft, hurt.

Enzo froze, his eyes wide as they looked down at the floor. How was he supposed to control his heart when Cass said those kinds of things? He sucked in a breath, knowing he needed time. He still needed space. Cass' words were nothing more than friendly and they already had Enzo's mind in a tailspin. He couldn't have that. Not when he didn't trust himself not to do or say something completely stupid. Cass had to leave him alone. "I need this! I can't be around ya right now!" he snapped, shocked at his heated words. That wasn't what he'd meant to say.

Cass stood there in shock, eyes wide as Enzo's little outburst. "W-what?"

"It's jus' that, I don't wanna rely on ya to help me fix this. Ya know? Ya can't fix my—"

Cass' brows furrowed in hurt and frustration. "So I _am _the problem," he hissed, swallowing hard. He didn't understand. What had he done? Why was Enzo acting like this? "What did I do Enzo? Tell me so I can just fuckin' fix it!" His voice had rose to a yell, his hands resting on his hips. He growled, watching as Enzo just stood there.

Enzo was silent, his jaw tight around the words that wanted to fly free. He couldn't give in. He couldn't tell Cass he needed that space still because of his own twisted feelings. He couldn't let Cass in, not yet, not ever. "You're not—"

"Don't you fuckin' dare lie to me Enzo," Cass snapped, his face growing red with anger. "You just said you can't be around me. What's wrong with me? Is it because of Carmella? Is it because I like her?"

"No!" Enzo shouted back, heart thrashing wildly around in his chest. He couldn't do this. He couldn't have this yelling match. "I jus' don't wanna be around you!" He stood up straight, swallowing hard. _He hadn't meant that_. His mouth kept going. "I'm sick a lookin' at you." _That wasn't true_. "I'm tired of ya bein' all in my business." _He really didn't mean it_.

Cass was shocked, the words hitting him harder than any physical blow could. He swallowed hard, taking a step back, feeling like all the air had been stolen from his body. He looked away from Enzo, his jaw tight, the nerve ticking as he tried to hold back everything. "Fine," he growled, turning and walking towards the door. "If that's how you feel, that's all you hadda say." He jerked the door open, stopping when he saw a woman standing there, shock and confusion on her beautiful face. He let out a hateful chuckle. "'nother lie Enzo?"

Enzo went to protest, Cass' blue eyes causing him to stop. He could see the anger, the hurt, everything right there in the forefront. They were intense and emotional. He didn't move, watching as Cass just pushed past Alexa and walked away. He closed his eyes, his hands covering his face as he tried to get his own shaking body under control. He didn't feel the comforting hand on his shoulder or even Alexa's arms as she wrapped them around him in a warm hug.

* * *

><p>(AN): Well, Enzo's got himself into a mess now, a pretty big one. Let's see if he can get his ass out of it. Hope you're enjoying guys! Thoughts are always wonderful! As always, onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 5.**

**Note: Please don't mind any typos. It's late and I can't fully focus. Sorry it's late this week everyone, but I do have a desk to work at now and it's just simply fantastic! Now, let's see what's going down with out two favorite idiots, I mean boys! See you Friday! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

Fifteen minutes later, Enzo was sitting on his couch, holding a fresh mug of coffee in his hands that Alexa had made and given him. He didn't really want it, but the warmth radiating out into his hands did feel good. "I'm sorry," he finally murmured, looking down into the black depths.

Alexa shook her head, crossing her legs at the knee as she sipped at her own mug. "Nothing to apologize for," she murmured, looking over from her spot on the recliner she was sitting in. "What happened?"

"We fought." It was soft, drawn out almost.

Alexa let out a hopeless sigh, sipping at her mug. "I figured that much out, the way he looked when he opened the door," she said, looking over to see the confliction on Enzo's face. She turned back to her mug. "How bad?" It was quiet, gentle, knowing that the answer couldn't be anything good. She was quiet, glancing over to see Enzo's entire body tense up, his blue eyes focused on his coffee, but never bringing it to his lips to drink.

She set her own mug down on the coffee table before walking over and sitting right next to Enzo. She easily took his mug from his hands and set it down next to hers. Her body turned towards his, her eyes never leaving his face. She was worried, knowing that something big had to have happened for Enzo to be this distraught. "Enzo, what happened?"

"I told him I didn't wanna be around him and that he was jus' in the way," Enzo murmured, the words slicing through his heart. He tried not to think of the hurt look on Cass' face. "I didn't mean it. I jus'… I just couldn't stop. I just wanna stop feeling like this." He sighed, handing his head as he ran a hand through his hair. "I hate this Alexa. I can't feel like this anymore. Cass is all I got."

Alexa wrapped her arms around Enzo's shoulders, resting her head on top of his. "Enzo," she started, her voice low, calming. "You have to tell Cass. You're only hurting him and you both trying to hide it. This is no way to live."

"I can't!" Enzo growled out, pulling free from Alexa and standing. He started to pace in front of the coffee table, nerves coursing through him. "This ain't right Alexa. I ain't right. How I feel just ain't right!" I can't jus' go up to him and tell him that I'm jealous of Carmella and how she can just slide up next to him an' be his woman. I can't be that. I can't tell him I wanna be by his side, that _I _wanna be in his bed. I can't tell him any of it." He stopped, looking down at Alexa, his eyes wide with confusion, desperation.

Alexa just crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back into the couch. "Are you finished playing pity party?" she asked, completely serious, a frown on her pink lips. "You're not the first guy that's ever been surprised that he's attracted to another guy and you won't be the last. Right now, you're just lying to yourself. How you feel isn't wrong. Wanting to be with Cass isn't wrong Enzo. What's wrong is how you're going about everything."

Enzo just frowned at her, his eyes narrowing into a scowl before they dropped to the floor. "Yeah, well then why don't ya tell me what I'm supposed to do?" he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest before he looked back up at her. "Because I obviously have no fuckin' clue what I'm doin'."

Alexa inhaled slowly, holding the breath in for a moment before slowly letting it out. It gave her the time to choose her words carefully and for her to calm down. "I'm going to ask you a question that I really want you to think hard about," she said, sitting up straight, her blue eyes locking with Enzo's. "Why are you really holding back? Are you really that disgusted that you feel like this?"

Enzo was silent, the question thrashing around in his head. He had a million answers, but the only one that kept repeating over and over again was that he didn't want to lose Cass. And this, the way he felt, the things he wanted, could easily divide them up forever. He shuddered. He couldn't handle that. "I don't want to lose my best friend," he finally murmured, flopping down into the recliner. His body slouched forward, his head in his hands. "He'll think Imma freak."

Alexa moved over so that she could rest a hand on his arm. "Doe he think Becky and Sasha are freaks because they're together?" she asked, watching as Enzo's head shook. "Or Darren and his boyfriend?" Another head shake. "They why would he think that about you? You're his best friend."

"Because _I_ feel this way about _him_!" Enzo yelled, fisting his hands in his hair. "He was quickly growing exasperated with everything. "We've been friends for over a decade, a fuckin' decade. He's not gonna believe that I jus' started feelin' this way outta nowhere."

Alexa couldn't help but smile gently. "Because you probably didn't just start feeling like this," she returned softly, shock and scared blue eyes shooting up to look at her. "You and Cass are closer than you give yourself credit for. It wouldn't be surprising if you just realized all this because Carmella started taking Cass' attention."

Enzo shook his head, fear suddenly coursing through his veins. That wasn't true. He didn't even want to think about that option. "You needa go." He knew it was sudden and completely rude, but he needed, no, he _had_ to be alone. "I'm sorry."

Alexa nodded, standing. "Enzo, I'm not trying to be a bitch to you because I know you're shaken up about everything," she started, pausing to take a breath. "But you're risking losing Cass being like this towards him." She took a step towards the door, turning to look back at Enzo. "I wand to be here for you as much as I can, but I'm not going to coddle you. Man up."

Enzo glared at Alexa, her features soft. "Just go." He turned his head away, jaw tight. He heard her let out a heated breath, signaling that she was also irritated with him. Instead of trying to argue, he walked her to the door without another word between them. He watched as she walked to her car before he shut the door. He leaned with his back against it heavily, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor, his feet straight out ahead of him.

His mind was in overload. If what Alexa had said was true, how long had he felt this way? It was no secret that he'd clicked with Cass the moment they'd met. It was instantaneous how they fell in sync with each other, but it had never reached that deep level. Ever since that day, they'd been together, partners in crime, everyone said. When was the turning point? Was it the beginning of their sophomore year when Cass had gotten his first girlfriend?

Blue eyes just started at the floor, thinking back to the little brunette that had asked Cass to go to homecoming with her. She'd been petite, beautiful green eyes, and a brilliantly perfect smile. He'd encouraged Cass to agree. Hell, he'd been jealous that Cass had scored such a hottie. That was until he realized that Cass having a girlfriend meant they hung out less and less. Their usual days of video games and hoops had changed to Enzo pretty much being alone. Was that the first time he'd gotten jealous?

"Fuck," Enzo groaned lowly, his entire body shaking when he realized that even back then he'd been jealous of all the girls' that had taken Cass' attention away. He'd never dated before, well actually, he hadn't really dated ever. He'd hooked up with plenty of pretty girls, maybe had a couple outings, but nothing serious. He'd always ditched them for time with Cass instead of the other way around. If Cass called, he was there.

He let out a sigh, thinking that was probably why he never took any of his relationship seriously. The fact that he was hiding behind an imaginary one, only made it worse. In Cass' eyes, this was probably the first one he wasn't just playing around in, and he hadn't shared that kind of new with him. He would've been upset too.

Enzo pushed himself to his feet, jaw tight as he stood. As much as he hated it, he knew Alexa was right and he at least needed to talk to Cass. He had to get a few things out in the open. Maybe not how he felt about Cass, but at least tell Cass, again, that him and Alexa weren't dating, that there wasn't, and hadn't been, a girlfriend at all.

He flipped the lights off as he passed them before he walked into his dark bedroom and fell face first into his bed. He maneuvered to his side on the leopard print sheets and reached for his phone. He pulled it to him from where it had been sitting on his bed side table and looked over his missed messages from Cass. They all asked him to call or at least text back. That they needed to talk. That Cass was worried about him.

Enzo tapped on the screen, opening a new message page. He typed out an apology, read it over, deleted it, and went to repeat the process a couple of times before he dropped his phone nest to him. Everything sounded just too superficial, and complete void of any real sincerity. Maybe he'd just have to wait until the morning to apologize. He needed the extra time to think anyway. And He knew Cass needed it to cool off.

* * *

><p>"You look rough," Finn teased the next morning, setting his gym back in the floorboard as he slid into the passenger seat of Enzo's car. He buckled up, turning to Enzo's quiet form. "You okay?"<p>

Enzo shook his head. "Not really," he mumbled, yawning wide before he pulled away from the curb. He could feel Finn's patient but curious eyes on him. "Me an' Cass got into it last night. And Alexa's prolly mad at me too." He shook his head, trying to wake up. He'd barely slept the night before after everything. He'd wished over and over again already that they didn't have class.

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun when you left the bar last night." It was still teasing, but soft, friendly. A comforting smile was on Finn's lips, his eyes moving to the road ahead. "Why is Alexa upset with you?"

Enzo shrugged, wanting to avoid indulging in that information. "Shit I said and should've already known, I guess," he muttered, turning to Finn with a pathetic little smile. He let out a slow breath, thinking that he needed to stop thinking about it. He'd spent most of the night thinking. He had other things he needed to focus on. "Hey, you wanna hit up the beach after class today? I need the stress relief and I'll show ya the good places."

Finn nodded, smiling. "Sounds fun. Just try and make it through the day without that kicked puppy look," he said, chuckling. "Any reason why you're making all your good friends mad? Or is it just that kind of week?"

"I ain't doin' it on purpose, that's for sure," Enzo answered, leaning back in the driver's seat, looking over at Finn for a moment. His blue eyes met Finn's and instantly he smiled. Something about Finn already made him feel at ease. He was thankful, because the only other person that had that kind of ability was Cass. "Maybe you should take a step back before I piss ya off too." He wasn't completely joking.

At that Finn let out a laugh, covering his mouth as he looked out the window at the passing scenery. "I'm pretty laid back, so it's nearly impossible to really piss me off," he explained, shrugging. "I think you'll be safe." He let the air settle between them, finding the silence more than comfortable. "Chin up, things'll get better. Good friends don't fight long."

Enzo smiled, taking in those words. "Yeah, I hope you're right Finn."

* * *

><p>Cass sat on the stairs outside the performance center alone. One elbow was on his knee, his cheek resting on his fist as the other hand rested on his other thigh. The concrete was hot under him, but he barely noticed how it burned his skin through his clothes. His mid was focused on how everything was just weighing down on him. Everything that Enzo had said, how he'd been acting, the lying, the secrecy, it all felt like he didn't even know Enzo anymore. It bothered him. It bothered him more than he wanted to admit. It really made him wonder if he even knew Enzo in the first place.<p>

He blew out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. His entire body jerked when two warm arms wrapped around his neck. Instantly he relaxed with a small smile. "Hey Carmella," he breathed, his limp hand moving up to rest against her forearm, keeping her there. He could smell her shampoo as her hair spilled over his shoulder, her slim body pressing against his back as she settled on her knees behind him.

"You look like you needed it," she whispered, hugging Cass to her. She rested against Cass, her chin on his shoulder, their cheeks nearly touching. She could feel his warmth, feel the negativity flowing off of him. She hated seeing Cass like this and she hated knowing just exactly who had caused it. "Did you get a hold of Enzo last night?"

Cass stiffened, wanting to avoid the question completely. He bit his lower lip before nodding. He couldn't hide it from Carmella. She was part of their team now. She had every right to know what was going on, especially if it was going to cause problems at work. "Yeah," he finally said, looking back down at the concrete. His eyes narrowed. "We're not good. Me and 'Zo." He took a breath, hating just how hard it was to think about the night before, Enzo's heated words. "He don't want me around him. Don't want nothin' to do with me." He paused, jaw tight. "I don't even know what I did. And then Alexa shows up outta nowhere around midnight."

Carmella could hear the pain in Cass' voice. She tightened her arms around Cass' neck, holding him just a little closer to her. She didn't know what else to do. "I'm sorry," she murmured, leaning in so her eyes could find the same spot Cass was drilling into. She could feel the hard thump of her heart in her chest as she turned and pressed a tender kiss to Cass' cheek. "Maybe he just needs some space to figure himself out. He's been a little weird lately."

Cass was shocked, his heart fluttering at the gentle kiss. He could feel his own heart starting to flutter, but the wonderful feeling was quickly overshadowed when he thought about her words. He knew she was just trying to make him feel a little better. His eyes lifted to the parking lot, his eyes landing on Enzo and Finn as they started their walk towards the building. His eyes narrowed before he shook his head. He shrugged her off, pulling from the comforting embrace and standing. He knew Carmella had seen them too when she stood next to him, her arms crossed over her chest. "I seriously doubt it," he muttered, turning his back to the two. He swallowed hard, walking back inside, Carmella's supportive hand resting already on his back.

Enzo's eyes had followed them, his heart aching in his chest. He'd seen the soft body language between the two, the kiss Carmella had placed on Cass' cheek. He hated how it felt like a knife to his heart, how it tore his insides to shreds. Alexa's words were already swirling around in his head.

He felt a stab of pain for each step Cass took away from him, each one deeper than the one before. It was almost unbearable; knowing that he'd probably damaged him and Cass' relationship past the point of repair.

Finn looked over, noticing the pained expression on Enzo's face. He reached out, catching his hand on Enzo's arm, stopping them before they made it to the steps. "Hey," he started, looking down at the concrete before letting their blue eyes meet. "Whatever happens, remember, we're going to the beach. So try and smile a bit."

Enzo couldn't help but crack a half smile at that. "You're a strange guy Finn," he chuckled, tossing his head towards the door. "Now I'm not tryna be late. Bill ain't good with that kinda think. You'll learn."

Finn chuckled, nodding as he let Enzo go and they walked up the steps into the building. He followed Enzo through the front reception area to the training room. He could feel eyes on him the moment they walked in together. He set his bag against the wall, turning just to find Cass looking right at him with narrowed eyes, a heated glare on his face. He let out a small smile, tipping his head in a friendly gesture. He couldn't say that he was surprised, Cass had acted like that from the moment they'd met the day before.

He turned back, his eyes following Enzo as he walked over to the ring that Carmella and Cass were already standing in, his walk almost stiff. He smile fell. Whatever it was that was going on with Enzo and his friends had him concerned.

Enzo looked up at Cass and Carmella, swallowing hard as he jumped up and sild into the ring. He saw their heated looked, felt the tension between the three of them, especially him and Cass, as they stood there. "Are we gonna train or what?" he asked, his eyes meeting Cass'. Even after everything, they still needed to train together for the sake of their team.

"You really wanna train with us?" Cass asked, his voice deep, serious, intimidating almost. He stood there, watching as Enzo's entire body grew stiff, his back straightening. He knew him and Enzo were already starting the session on the wrong foot. He also knew that they had to practice for the sake of their tag team. He should've put their personal life off to the side, but his couldn't stop the hurt feelings from already making their way through.

"Yeah, I wanna train with you," Enzo snapped, crossing his arms over his chest huffily. He could feel the anger radiating off Cass. But he wasn't about to back down. He'd apologize to Cass when they weren't in front of other people.

"Fine, we'll lock up," Cass said, charging at Enzo. Their arms locked, his bigger body pushing Enzo into a turnbuckle. "This all you got? If so, that's pretty pathetic."

Enzo's entire body grew hot with frustration. "I'm pathetic huh?" he asked, his voiced hushed as he pushed back against Cass, trying to break free. He could feel his blood boiling, his body reacting faster than his mind could. He yanked free, maneuvering behind Cass before their bodies locked up again.

Carmella had already rolled out of the ring as Cass had charged Enzo. She stood there on the floor, watching almost wide eyed as the two best friends pushed back and forth on each other in the ring. She felt a hand touch her forearm. She turned to see Alexa standing there with wide, confused eyes. She could easily see the concern. She turned back to the ring, Enzo and Cass falling to the ground before they started to grapple.

"What are those two idiots doing?"

Alexa and Carmella both turned to see Baron standing there, arms crossed over his chest as they watched the two grunt and grab on the mat. The girls were silent, unable to meet the other's eyes as they returned to the sight. Neither one of them were sure of what to really say. It was already obvious that Cass and Enzo weren't training. Whatever they were doing was their own way of getting their aggressions towards each other out.

Cass looked down into the narrowed blue eyes, the other man locked in headlock. It was uncomfortable to be in the half bent over position, his and Enzo's height always making him bend in ways he wasn't completely meant to. As uncomfortable as it was, he didn't feel it. He was too hopped up on the anger coursing through him. "You're nothin' but a liar Enzo Amore," he growled, Enzo fighting even harder in his grasp. "We were supposed to be friends and you go an' treat me like shit."

Enzo growled, elbowing Cass hard in the gut, loosening the grip on him just enough to pull free. "Fuck you," he hissed, his eyes locking with Cass for just a moment before he felt the other man's fist smash into his cheek. He staggered to the side, before tripping and falling completely. He couldn't believe that Cass had actually punched him.

For a second time stood still between them, both unable to hear anything but their own labored breathing, the blood rushing in their ears. They hadn't heard Baron's loud curse or the scrambling of people into the ring. They didn't feel the vibrations of ring under them as the others surrounded them. They were in their own little world, right on the battle ground.

Enzo jumped up, ready to rush back. "You're a real piece a work!" Alexa blocked his path.

"I could say the same about you!" Cass countered, struggling against Baron, who had already jumped into the ring and had a hold of him, Carmella on his right, holding him back as well. "What kinda man are you?"

Alexa had her arms around Enzo's waist, Finn rushing to his side to keep him back as well. They struggled to keep Enzo and Cass apart, the two pulling and grunting in every effort to break free and get at each other. "Enzo, no!" she hissed, turning her back to the others and slapping her hands on Enzo's cheeks, holding him in place. "Stop running your damn mouth!"

Enzo's eyes met hers, before they fell to the mat. He stopped struggling against Finn and stood there, the other man's arms loosening slightly around him. Alexa was right, he wasn't making this any better.

"What the hell is going on?!" a deep voice boomed, a rounder man halfway running over to the ring and sliding in. He had a closely shaved head, and a well taken care of goatee. He didn't look happy as he stood and looked around the ring. "Cassady! Amore! My office now! The rest of you finish your warm ups." He glared at the two in question before he rolled out of the ring.

Finn watched as Enzo followed behind Cass, the two refusing to even look in the other's direction. "That was Mr. DeMott?" he asked, letting out a low sigh. He saw a few nods. He already felt like Enzo and Cass were going to get into some serious trouble for what had happened. He was almost worried about what the punishment could be.

* * *

><p>(AN): Welp, that didn't end well either… And now not only are they mad at each other, but they're also in trouble. Thoughts on what's going to happen? You think Enzo is ever going to get out of this hole he's digging? Thoughts are always appreciated! Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_Jakethe Just


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 6.  
><strong>

**Note. Early update! This is to make up for being late last week and it's a very special friend of mine's birthday! And since I'm still working on her birthday fic, I figured I'd offer this up as penance for being late. Please excuse any typos, I'll go back and finish my critical after I finish this other thing up. Hope you're ready for this! See you Friday! -JJ**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

Finn pushed the glass door open and stepped out of the air conditioned performance center into the high Florida sun, smiling at the heat as it rushed over him. It was humid, and sticky, but he still enjoyed it as he walked down towards the parking lot. He couldn't help but wonder if he was going to have to catch the bus home or catch a ride from one of the others that were still training. He could always walk, but he wasn't in the mood for that.

His mind focused on how he hadn't seen Cass or Enzo at all since they'd been followed Bill to his office. He hadn't seen either of them leave during class, even after Bill had returned to start class and coach them. He, much like the others, didn't dare ask about it.

He sighed, wondering what had happened to Enzo and Cass. What kind of trouble had they gotten into? What was their punishment? His foot hit the asphalt of the parking lot as his eyes rose to look around. He found that one other person was standing not far away with his back against the side of his car.

He couldn't help but smirk, finding that it was Enzo, now dressed in a pair of leopard print swim trunks, a loose fitting tank top, with a pair of sunglasses and a ball cap cocked to one side of his head. Finn smirked, shaking his head as he walked over. "Waiting on someone?" he asked, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

Enzo smiled, giving a flippant shrug of his shoulders. "Well, ya know, I might be," he teased, dropping his hands to his sides. "But Lady Luck just ain't on my side for a hot babe, so I guess you're gonna have to do."

Finn couldn't help but laugh, pressing a hand to his chest, faking that he would wounded from Enzo's words. "Ouch, I'm hurt," he answered, taking a step back, stumbling like he'd been struck. "I'm not cool enough to hang out with you now? Even after all our plans this morning?"

Enzo's laughter mixed with Finn's and echoed around them as he motioned for Finn to get into his car. "Naw, we're goin' to the beach still," he said, shutting the door behind him and turning the car on, the still cold air blasting into him. "A hot chick woulda been nice though." He earned playful punch to the arm for that. "You needa go home and get some trunks?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, unless you know of a nude beach," he said, watching as Enzo's eyes widened slightly behind his glasses. "But that's a bit of a sausage fest, two guys and no girls."

Enzo shook his head, holding back his laughter. He was glad for Finn's distraction. After everything, this and some fun was really what he needed. "Yeah, maybe a little. There's some private beaches around here, so there's prolly some nude beaches. But I ain't gonna look for 'em."

"Killjoy," Finn hissed, earning a sideways shove from the other man. "Ya know, it's kind of nice seeing you smile. You haven't done much of that since we met."

Enzo felt his smile start to fade, his heart giving a slightly uncomfortable thump in his chest. He looked at the road, swallowing hard. It wasn't a lie. "Ya just showed up at the wrong time. I'm normally a pretty goofy guy. Things jus'… they're off right now."

Finn nodded, letting the car fall silent. He looked down at his hands clasped in his lap, wondering if he should ask about what those things were, or if he should just let the subject die for the moment. He'd only met Enzo the day before, but he could already feel a close friendship forming. Before he got the chance to as, Enzo was pulling into his apartment complex. "I'll be right back, don't leave me," he said, narrowing his eyes playfully at Enzo before grabbing his bag and rushing up to his apartment after Enzo had stopped at the curb.

Enzo was barely waiting five minutes before Finn was sliding back into the passenger seat, now wearing a pair of board shorts. He had a towel slung over his shoulder and sunglasses on too. "You change quick," he said, obviously surprised at how quickly Finn had actually changed.

Finn nodded, shrugged as he buckled up. "Something I learned in my younger years," he breathed, getting comfortable as Enzo drove, a smile on his lips at the implication of those words.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the two were sitting in beach chairs with cold drinks in their hands. They were both enjoying the sun and the sounds of the peaceful ocean lapping lazily at the shore. It really was relaxing.<p>

Finn looked over to see Enzo's eyes closed under his shades, a comfortable smile on his lips. He was quiet, not wanting to spoil the mood. He could feel his foot twitch, curiousity filling him about what had happened in DeMott's office.

"So, what happened with yous an' Bayley?" Enzo asked a moment later, pulling Finn from his thoughts. "Cause she was feelin' you all day, yesterday." His eyes opened, looking over at Finn's slightly embarrassed and pinked face.

"Nothing really. We just danced a bit, had a couple drinks. I walked her to her door when Alexa dropped her off and she kissed me, that was it," Finn explained, shrugging slightly. He hadn't expected Enzo to ask about her. "She's a nice girl, a _really_ nice girl."

"Ya don't wanna nice girl?" Enzo asked, one brow rising in curiosity. "They don't get any nicer than Bayley."

Finn chuckled, taking a sip of his drink. "If I was looking for a serious relationship, she'd be great, but I'm not ready for that right now. I like being single, especially in a place like Florida. I just wanna have fun for a while. Nothing against her, but she's one of those girls you have to give your all to, treat her like a queen. She deserves that."

"So you're sayin' you wanna hit it and quit it," Enzo laughed, sitting up from his reclined position as he took a gulp of his own fruity drink. "I never pegged ya to be that kinda guy Finn. So proper and shit." He could feel Finn's amused look on him as he chuckled. "Just sayin'. You're like that one guy every girls wants. Manners, good lookin', the whole deal."

"As crude as that is, yeah. I'm enjoying the no strings attached kind of life," he explained, looking back at the ocean, his cheeks hot from more than the sun.

"So what did ya tell her? I know you're too nice to get her hopes up."

Finn shook his head. "That same thing, that I don't want anything serious and she was too good of a girl to do something like that to," he went on, finishing his drink and setting int off to the side. "So enough of my love life. What's going on with yours?"

Enzo snorted, rolling his eyes. "Psh, what love life?" he asked, finishing his own drink and setting it on the same table between them. He stood, taking his glasses off and tossing them into the chair, his hat and shirt quickly following. "Ain't got time for that."

Finn couldn't help but smirk, taking in the exposed skin, his eyes lingering over the suddenly visible ink. His brows furrowed as Enzo turned towards him, one tattoo peeking out from under the waist band of the low riding trunks. His tongue ran over his suddenly dry lower lip. "You can't see those in your ring gear," he pointed out, watching as Enzo looked down at himself. "You even have cheetah print tattooed on your hip?"

"One, it's leopard and two, uh… yeah," Enzo returned with a chortle. "This one in the front is super old. I've had it since I was a teenager." He ran a hand subconsciously over it, shaking his head at his foolish desire to have one right there. "Stupid times." He smirked, thinking back as he walked out towards the surf.

Finn followed, stripping off his own glasses and tossing them into the chair. "So what happened today?" he asked, thinking that it would be easier to be straight forward and ask instead of beating around the bush. "I didn't see you after you and Cass went with Mr. DeMott."

Enzo sighed, his body stiffening. He could feel the edge of the water washing back and forth over his toes. "Ya really wanna know?" he asked, reaching up and scratching the back of his neck. He saw Finn's nod. "Got my ass reamed."

_Inside the small office Enzo and Cass both stood there in front of the large wooden desk, eyes cast to the floor as DeMott ripped into them about their conduct and keeping any personal feelings and bad blood at the door, this was their job, and to act like it. "Now, I don't care what started it, but I do need to know if it's going to effect your tag team. Because if you can't fix this shit, the production guys need to know so they can figure out what to do with you."_

_Enzo felt his heart lurch in his chest. Sure, him and Cass weren't exactly on good terms at the moment, but he didn't want their team to be broken up. He wanted to speak, his voice caught in his throat. His mouth opened, but it was Cass' voice that filled the small room._

"_No, it's not that serious," Cass said, looking up at DeMott. His eyes fell back to the floor. "It won't happen again."_

"_Damn right it won't happen again," DeMott sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking over the too. He already felt a headache growing behind his eyes. "Look, I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but figure it out. We can't have fights in the middle of the center like that. If you can't work together, then don't train together."_

_Enzo and Cass both nodded, not daring to look at the other._

"_And since you both need time to figure this out, I'm pulling you from this week's show. That'll be punishment enough this time. If it happens again, I'll suspend you both, do you understand?" DeMott asked, his voice gravely and hard. "Don't make this mistake again. Now, get out of here, cool off, whatever. I'll see you guys again Monday for training."_

_Enzo's jaw was tight, knowing that Cass was just as furious as he was about missing the show. They weren't main eventing, but losing that time in front of the crowd, losing the exposure could easily hurt their popularity. He nodded, turning and walking out. He could hear Cass' footsteps beside him for a short time before they split up._

"We really got off easy just missin' a show. We're lucky he didn't suspend us," Enzo explained, resting his hands on his hips. "I gotta figure things out with me and Cass. Out ream ain't gonna last if we stay like this."

Finn nodded, feeling the warm ocean rush up to his ankles, the tide starting to roll in. "What's going on with you two? I heard from the others that it's odd to see you two apart. And what about Carmella? What's she going to do?"

Enzo groaned, covering his face with his hands. He hadn't thought about her or how his and Cass' problems were going to effect her time on the stage. "Shit, I forgot about her," he muttered, dropping his hands as he started to walk into the ocean, enjoying the soothing waves rushing into him. "And yeah, me and Cass, we're like Siamese twins." He chuckled, thinking back on a promo he'd used that line in. "Been best friends forever, but my head ain't right lately. Things with Carmella joinin' us an' all. It's stupid."

"Doesn't sound stupid," Finn said, wading out into the water, sighing at the feel of the sand under his feet. "Friends fight, especially when a pretty girl gets involved." He smirked, diving under the water before popping back up next to Enzo, wiping the salty water from his face.

Enzo smiled, nodding once Finn surfaced. "Yeah, I guess that's true. But that's for another day, let's jus' enjoy the beach. See if those muscles are jus' fo show of if yo ucan out swim a fish like me." He laughed, diving into the next gentle wave, swimming away from shore into deeper waters.

* * *

><p>Alexa was finishing up her daily run when she suddenly saw Cass sitting on a park bench, soaking up the late afternoon sun. She jogged over, slowly sitting down next to him. "Hey," she greeted, a little out of breath. She could see that he wasn't really paying attention. "What are you doing out alone?"<p>

Cass looked over at her, eyes wide with surprise. He hadn't heard her walk up or sit down. He'd been off in his own little world. "I could ask you the same thing," he said, unable to stop the smile from touching his lips. His brows furrowed in confusion. "Aren't you on this round of shows?"

Alexa shook her head, pulling her earbuds from her ears and turning the music that was still softly playing from her phone off. "Not this time. So I'm getting a little extra work out in," she explained, leaning back against the bench. "Is it just you out here? Where's Carmella?"

Cass gave a half shrug, leaning back as well. "Don't know, haven't seen her since Enzo and I got into it," he said, looking down at his lap, jaw tightening. "I tried calling when classes were over but she yelled at me for being an idiot and I ain't heard from her since. She'll cool off."

Alexa nodded, giggling slightly. It was just funny to think that Cass, who was almost seven foot, would take such a tongue lashing from a woman that was only five foot five. "Only someone like you would find someone feisty like her," she teased, earning a curious look from the taller man. She started to giggle more, wondering if Cass realized just how much power Carmella had over him and Enzo already. "What? It's the truth."

Cass felt a pang in his chest, nodding stiffly. "Yeah, but it was Enzo that found her. He's the one that cost her, her job at the salon," he said, clasping his hands in his lap before he looked up at the people passing around them. He snuck a glance over at Alexa, his insides begging for him to say something. "Can I ask you somethin'?"

Alexa smiled, waving at someone as they passed. "Yeah, what's up?" She turned, ducking her head down so she could see Cass' face. Her smile started to wane, finding a troubled and confused look on the handsome features. "Cass, what's wrong?"

"What's goin' on with 'Zo?" he asked, looking over into the wide eyes. "He's been weird lately and I don't know what I did to him. Since he's with you all the time, you gotta know." He was close to begging Alexa what she knew. He was just so tired of feeling so troubled over the other man. "Please, I ain't never hit 'Zo like that before. We can't team like this. We can't do anything like this."

Alexa swallowed hard, looking down at her own lap, her fingers starting to pick at her already chipped blue nail polish. She could feel Cass' pleading eyes on her. She really wanted to just open up and tell Cass everything, knowing all too well that Enzo wasn't going to. "Cass," she breathed, closing her eyes and letting out a soft breath. "This is something that he needs to talk to you about." She looked up into hardened eyes. "It's not you, no matter what he says, everything that's going on is all Enzo. It's something he's got to figure out, and I'd be a really shitty person if I told you. I'm sorry Cass. I really am."

Cass nodded, sighing out loud. As frustrating as it was, he couldn't force Alexa to talk. "Ya know, you're nothin' like I thought," he said with a smile. "You're a pretty tough chick, dealing with Enzo like ya do." He chuckled, looking over at the slightly shocked face. "I never thought he'd find someone that could put up with him like me." He chuckled, getting up from the bench. He had to find the answers to his questions, and if that meant going to Enzo, he would. "I'm gonna stop by his place tonight, just a heads up if you're gonna be there."

Alexa shook her head. She had no plans on being anywhere near Enzo's at all. She finally jumped up after the implication of Cass' words hit her. She was surprised to see that he was already standing and walking away. "It's not what you think!" she called, her heart thumping hard in her chest. "There's nothing between me and Enzo!" She let out a sigh when Cass just waved over his shoulder at her and kept walking. She felt her body start to sag. "It's really not."

* * *

><p>Enzo sat on the floor with an Xbox controller in his hands, trying hard to win the match between him and Finn on the big screen. "How the hell are ya so good at this?" he asked, crashing his shoulder into Finn's just to try and help himself, and his wrestler a little.<p>

"That's cheating Enzo!" Finn hissed, pushing back as they battled it out in the ring on screen. "Not cool." He laughed, his character finally pinning Enzo's to the mat for the three count. He turned to the other man, blue eyes wide. "Best 2 outta 3?"

Enzo grumbled, pouting as he dropped his controller and reached for his bottle of beer. "Not if you're kickin' my ass that bad," he laughed, leaning back against the couch. He took a drink of his beer, thinking that it was nice handing out with Finn. It was relaxing. Even though they'd practically just met, it already felt like they were old friends.

"C'mon, I don't mind kicking your ass again," he teased, yelping in surprised as Enzo tackled him to the ground. "Aw, did the big bad Irish guy hurt your feelings?" He laughed, looking up into Enzo's scrunched up face. His laughter only intensified. He settled back on the ground, looking up at Enzo, a smile on his lips at their position. While he was flat on his back, on arm tucking under his head, the other resting over his chest, Enzo was straddling his waist, both hands on his shoulders, keeping him on the ground.

Enzo smirked. "Amore for the three count, how ya doin'?" he said, watching as the other man's eyes widened under him. "One… two…"

"And a kickout by Balor," Finn exclaimed, turning to his side to get his shoulder up. "Gonna have to try harder than that to pin me." Easily he grabbed Enzo's wrists and flipped their positions so that he was the one holding Enzo down, one leg hooked in the crook of his arm. "Balor goes in for the pin."

Enzo squirmed, his other leg trapped under Finn, between his legs, their chests pressed together. He could hear Finn's breathy voice counting. "Amore's struggling," he hissed, unable to get up from the pin before the three count. "Amore loses."

Finn couldn't help but chuckle, lowering Enzo's leg back to the floor slowly. He smiled down into the handsome face. He could feel the heat between their bodies, it was overwhelming. He went to lean in, something taking over him. He'd barely moved when he heard a heavy knock at the door, breaking his concentration.

Enzo scrambled up from under Finn, confused as to whom would be visiting him so late without calling first. He smoothed down his hair before he opened the door, his heart stopping in his chest. His eyes met Cass'. The silence between them was uncomfortable. Enzo visably swallowed, his heart starting to pound in his chest.

Finn groaned, resting his forehead against the floor, Enzo's body heat still desperately clinging to the carpet. He didn't know exactly what he was thinking, but he knew it was probably time for him to take his leave. He looked up, irritation coursing through him when he saw it was Cass at the door. Of course he'd be the one there.

Cass looked up to see Finn sitting on the floor, less than enthused eyes returning his equally heated glare. He turned back to Enzo, their eyes meeting again. "Do you have some time to talk?" he asked, his look softening. "Just me and you?"

Enzo looked back to where Finn was now standing, the Irishman making it to his feet before straightening out his clothes. He didn't want to ask Finn to leave, but he knew he had to talk to Cass, at least clear the air so they could make their tag team work. He looked down at his bare feet, conflicted feelings of being alone with Cass filling him. He didn't know if he could handle it, not after last time.

"Looks like you have a lot to talk about," Finn said, breaking the heavy silence in the room. He could feel the thick tension around all of them. "I'll see you tomorrow at the performance center." He smiled, reaching out and landing a gentle, playful punch to Enzo's shoulder. "You owe me a rematch anyway. I refuse to believe that you couldn't get out of that pin."

Enzo felt his cheeks warm at the implication of Finn's words. He just nodded, swallowing hard. He stepped back, allowing Cass enough room to step into his apartment and let Finn get out.

Cass' darkened eyes met Finn's as the smaller male passed him, both of them sharing a dark look between them. He really wanted nothing more than to smack that smirk off the handsome face. He turned his head away, focusing his attention back on Enzo. He heard the door shut behind him and he let his body relax. A soft smile eased onto his lips. "'Zo, what's goin' on with us?" he asked, his voice soft. "This ain't us."

Enzo nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew he could turn Cass away, prolong this conversation, but deep down he knew he didn't have that kind of willpower. He couldn't ask Cass to leave, because he wanted to fix this just as much as Cass did. "You wanna beer?" he asked, looking up into the other man's eyes, a fragile smile on his lips. "We'll sit down and figure some of this out."

Cass nodded, following Enzo into the kitchen and taking the ice cold beer he was offered. He walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch, his eyes following Enzo. He popped the tab after a moment and took a drink, hoping it would help calm his nerves. He stayed quiet, watching Enzo as he cleared up the other two empty bottles and put away the Xbox controllers.

He looked down at his bottle, telling his body to stop feeling so jittery. Even thought Enzo wasn't yelling at him, or telling him to get out, he felt uncomfortable. Everything between them felt tense and awkward and he'd never seen Enzo so quiet. His heart hurt the way it was pounding in his chest, questions begging to pour out of his mouth. "I'm sorry about today," he finally said after Enzo had sat down next to him, a fresh, unopened beer in hand. He reached over, his fingers brushing along the cheek he'd punched Enzo in. "I never meant to do that."

Enzo felt himself start to lean into the tender touch. He shook his head breaking contact between them. He felt stupid, wanting nothing more than feel more of Cass' skin. "Ya punched me in the face man," Enzo murmured, swallowing hard. He popped open his beer and took a sip. "And it really fuckin' hurt."

"I know and I'm sorry. I was jus' worked up from everything. Ya know, last night and what ya said, and then how you were actin' with that Finn guy," he said hurriedly, his voice shaking. "'Zo, I'm sorry. I never meant to take it that far."

Enzo felt the corners of his mouth start to turn upwards. Of course Cass would try and shoulder all the blame. He'd known how his words would effect Cass and he'd still acted like an asshole. "Naw, I deserved it," he said, taking another sip. "I bet it felt good too." He let out a small, nervous laugh. "I was bein' an ass to ya, it prolly felt good to get back at me." He saw the tension grow in the blond. "I'm not mad Cass, I really deserved it."

Cass let out a noise that sounded like some sort of mixture of a sigh and chuckle. "Yeah, maybe at that moment it did, but in the long run I felt like complete shit. We're bros 'Zo. I don't wanna deck my bro in the face," he explained, his own nervous chuckling dying down, a glimmer of a smile settled on his lips. He still felt awkward, a little shaky. "Look, I just want my friend back. This, right now, this ain't workin' man. We can't work like this."

Enzo nodded in agreement

"Ya know, if you still need some space or whatever, that's cool. I can dig that. If I'm smotherin' ya being around all the time, I'll back off. I know ya got your own thing goin' on."

Enzo shook his head, trying to tell his body to calm down. He willed his heart to stop beating so fast, his hands to stop shaking. He tried not to notice how close him and Cass were sitting, barely a couple inches between them. It had been a while since they'd been so close, and even after everything, he felt like his will was being tested. He wanted to be closer, lean into Cass' arms. Instead he took another drink, this one long and slow. "I lied when I said that ya were the problem," he finally said, refusing to meet Cass' eyes. "You ain't smotherin' me or nothin'."

"Then why would you say shit like that 'Zo?"

"Because I wanted to be alone!" he huffed, anxiousness overtaking him. "I said a buncha shit I knew would piss you off so you'd back off and I'm sorry for that."

"Jesus 'Zo," Cass hissed, reaching over and ruffling the soft hair. "You know you had me so fucked up last night." He couldn't help but let out a relieved chuckle, his entire body starting to relax. He saw curious eyes lifting up to meet his, confusion easily seen. "I thought you hated me or somethin'."

"I could never hate you Cass, big idiot," Enzo answered, mumbling. He enjoyed the heat from Cass' hand on him. "Our team means a lot to me. I wouldn't just bust us up like that."

Cass nodded, thankful for that much at least. "Then, what's goin' on with you? You figure out what you needed?"

Enzo shrugged, hating how Cass' hand dropped away from him. "It's a work in progress," he muttered, wondering if he'd ever get over how he felt. He knew it would probably be easier just to bring it up and tell Cass, but he just couldn't do it.

"Well if you need someone, ya know me and Carmella are always here," Cass said, smiling a little wider and taking a drink. "I'm just glad we ain't fightin'. It's really quiet without you around. I can't handle that. I was serious when I said I need ya."

Enzo felt his heart skip a beat. He tried hard to ignore the heat that seemed to suddenly fill him. He lifted his own bottle to his lips, telling himself not to let the words affect him. He took a breath, inwardly begging his heart to stop pounding so hard. He knew Cass didn't mean it the way he wanted him to. "So, we cool then?" he asked, watching as Cass shrugged, a devious smile on his lips.

"As long as ya promise to stop ignorin' me."

Enzo just nodded, smiling. He could do that. He knew his feelings were going to change no matter how far apart or close they were. He'd rather just bury them away and enjoy his and Cass' friendship instead of dwelling on them and forcing them apart. It wasn't something he wanted to do, but he rather do that than be alone. He smirked, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "How the hell can I ignore ya? Ya show up at my door all the time, interruptin' my games an' shit. And that big mouth a yours, yeesh!" he teased, laughing as he earned a playful shove.

"I got a big mouth? That's the pot callin' the kettle black," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around Enzo, hugging him tight. "Glad to have ya back 'Zo," he murmured, hating just how stiff Enzo felt. He pulled back, thinking that before Enzo was always so pliable and relaxed with him. "Ya know, I ran into Alexa today while she was runnin'."

"Y-yeah?" Enzo asked, swallowing hard as he pulled back, suddenly feeling anxious. What had she said? He knew she wouldn't tell Cass anything too revealing, but that didn't mean she wouldn't drop some hints about it.

"Yeah, she's a good fit for ya," Cass teased, downing the last little bit of his beer and getting up. "And she's smokin' hot."

Enzo just sat there, a little dumbfounded at Cass' words. He's brows furrowed in confusion, ready to say something. He paused, a controller suddenly landing in his lap. "What…?"

"Like I'm gonna let that Finn guy take my spot beatin' your ass at my game," Cass went on, flipping the tv on and starting the game up. "He ain't taking my spot at all." He was serious, Finn wasn't taking his spot as Enzo's best friend.

Enzo just looked down at the controller smiling. "Ain't nobody ever takin' your spot stupid," he murmured to himself, taking up the controller. He was ready to put up the best fight he could. "I'm taking you don't man. Watch yourself!" For a while, he could ignore his own feelings and enjoy his best friend, like old times, like it was supposed to be.

* * *

><p>(AN): Well at least they aren't fighting anymore. So, what do you think? Is Enzo going to be able to handle this unrequieted friendship thing? Thoughts are always appreciated! Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 7.  
><strong>

**Note: I want to apologize for my absence last week. I had a few personal celebrations that took priority over writing. I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for disappearing without warning. See you Friday! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 8<strong>_

Alexa bent forward at the waist, hands touching the floor as she stretched out her hamstrings. She looked up, her eyes landing on Baron as he walked in from the male locker area. Her eyes darted back to the floor, a smile on her lips. She thought he looked good standing there in his own gym attire of athletic shorts and a grey Performance Center t-shirt. She bit her lower lip, sneaking another glance up, as he started his own set of stretches. She eased down into a plank, taking her time and watching him, knowing it was one of the only chances she was going to get.

It was just the two of them in the performance center so far. She wasn't bothered by that; actually she was rather excited. "You see the game last night?" she suddenly asked, lowering her self to the floor, propping up on her elbows, resting her chin in her hands. "It was a good one."

Baron turned, eyes a little wide. He knew he wasn't alone, but he hadn't expected Alexa to say anything to him. They didn't usually speak, not that he really had much to say anyway. He always felt awkward around the ladies, especially Alexa. "Um, no, I was busy working on my bike," he answered; his voice a little shaky as he sat started a new stretch for his arms and back.

"Really?" she asked, excitement clearly evident in her voice. "You do all your own work?" She scrambled up to her knees, sitting with them tucked under her, her hands on her lap as she watched as Baron nodded, slightly turning away from her to stretch the other side.

"Y-yeah," Baron said, heart pounding. "It's nothing major." He swallowed hard, looking over his shoulder at the blond, her smile causing his already pounding heart to flutter. "You like bikes?"

Alexa could feel her cheeks start to warm up, her shoulders already shrugging without her realizing it. "I think they're really cool," she started, looking down at her spandex work out pants. "I've never ridden one before or anything, but I've always liked how badass people look on them."

Baron smiled, turning to her completely, walking over and reaching his hand out. "Wanna take a ride with me sometime then? I've got an extra helmet," he suggested, his voice deep, calm, almost mysteriously flirtatious, the complete opposite of how he felt inside. Internally he was a mess, his head spinning from her smile, his heart pounding, nerves coursing through him, burning every nerve in his body. He saw her face light up with color and excitement.

"Really?!" she squeaked, taking his larger hand and standing, looking up into his handsome face, his dark eyes mesmerizing. "You think I'll be able to reach?"

Baron put on a playful smirk, at least he hoped it looked playful because he felt stupid. "We'll figure it out," he said, her dainty hand so warm in his. He didn't want to let go, his dark eyes focused on her brilliant blue ones. "I won't let anything happen to you." And he wouldn't.

Alexa shied away, pulling her hand free to tuck a stray bit of hair behind her ear. "That's really kind of you," she whispered, looking back up, a small, tender smile on the other man's lips. She'd never seen him smile. Her heart felt like it was too big for her chest, her knees shaky. When had she become such a stupid, preteen girl when all he did was smile? "Promise?" she asked, feeling a little breathless, her lower lip falling victim to white teeth.

"Promise," Baron returned, his smile dropping when the doors opened and their time together was interrupted by a new comer.

"Morning," Finn greeted, smiling at the two. "I figured I'd be the only one here so early." He walked over to them, watching as Alexa and Baron took a couple steps back away from the other, like they'd been caught talking about something they shouldn't have been. "You both warmed up?"

Baron nodded, his and Finn's eyes meeting. "Are you looking for a sparring partner?" he asked, sizing the smaller man up. He'd heard a lot about Finn and he'd seen plenty of his matches. The guy was good, he couldn't deny that. "I could use a quick one."

Finn's smile only widened. "Fantastic. Will you do us the honor of being our ref Alexa?" he asked, leading them over to one of the rings, jumping up and rolling inside. He watched as the other two followed suit, him and Baron locking up, easing their way through a mock match. He took in Baron's encouragements and critiques, giving his own to Baron.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Enzo happily strolled into the performance center like he didn't have a single care in the world. Truth be told, he was in a really good mood. He waved at Finn and Baron, the two sitting on a bench, drinking from their water bottles and chatting as he jumped up into a spare ring and started warming up. He felt the ring start to shake under him from another set of feet. He could help but smile when he looked up, Alexa walking over to him. "Morning sunshine," he greeted cheerfully, sitting down to stretch out his legs.<p>

"Hey yourself, you and Cass talk?" she asked, skipping all pleasantries as she squatted down. She didn't want the other two overhearing their conversation. "You look a lot happier today."

"Tha's because I am," Enzo answered, looking down at the leopard print on his shoes. He pulled one leg up to him, leaning over and stretching over the straightened one. "We're still just friends, so don't go gettin' no weird ideas."

Alexa felt one brow rise as she looked at Enzo, her arms crossing over her chest. "So you guys just slapped a big ass band aid on the situation," she grumbled, watching as Enzo seemed to deflate a little. "Enzo, how long are you going to be able to bottle all this up? Really?"

Enzo sighed, shrugging, knowing she wasn't going to leave it at that. "I just wanted my best friend back Alexa. He's not gay, I'm not gay. Whatever this is, it's gotta pass right?" he said, trying to perk up as he finished his stretches. "I got a lotta pretty young things that wanna be with me and he's got Carmella."

Alexa just frowned, shaking her head as she stood. "Okay, you think that Enzo," she muttered, starting to walk away. She stopped, jaw tight as she turned back to Enzo. She knew she should hold her tongue, let whatever it was Enzo had planned play out, but she just couldn't. She couldn't handle Enzo lying to himself. She stormed back over to him, ramming her finger into the middle of his chest. "When you can't handle watching Cass and Carmella being together, don't come crying to me. Okay?" With that she turned on her heel and left the ring, walking over to her own gym bag that had been left close to Baron and Finn.

"Aw, c'mon Alexa," Enzo called from the ropes, holding one hand up as the other held tight to the rope. "Don't be like that." He felt a touch of panic settle in his stomach. He knew she was serious, but without her, he was alone. He didn't know if he could handle that. "I'm sorry!"

Finn and Baron turned to the other, sharing a wide eyed look of confusion before hurrying to find something to do as Alexa walked over. Neither wanted to get involved. Neither wanted to know what it was that had caused the rift between the two.

Alexa wasn't listening, just turned to Finn and Baron, trying hard to smile. "I'll see you both later, I'm going to grab some breakfast. I'll be back before class," she said, her voice shaking.

"Wait, Alexa, I'll go with you," Baron called, jogging to catch up. He didn't look back, just walked beside the smaller woman, opening the door for her before following her out.

Finn sighed, looking over at where Enzo was standing, looking utterly dejected. "You okay?" he asked, making his way over to the ring, climbing in and standing next to Enzo, both of them resting their arms on the top rope. "What did you do?"

"Why I gotta be the one at fault?" Enzo asked, shaking his head, a touch of humor to his voice. His eyes fell to the mats outside the ring, sighing softly. "I'm real good at pissin' people off lately."

"Well, you've still got me," Finn said, bumping their shoulders. "Remember, we've had this conversation before." He chuckled, watching as Enzo's smile returned. "Well, since you ran off my training buddy, you wanna lock up and spar a bit? You owe me a rematch anyway."

Enzo nodded, thinking that sounded like a fantastic idea. "Yeah, sounds good," he said, smirking and turning to Finn. "But I ain't gonna go easy on ya."

Finn and Enzo locked up, pushing back and forth on each other playfully. "Oh, so last night you were going easy on me?" he asked, grunting as Enzo broke from the lock and wrapped his arms around his waist, running him chest first into a turnbuckle. He grunted, the push no where near painful, but still uncomfortable with the turnbuckle in his chest and Enzo pushed up against his back.

"Yeah, ya think I'm really gonna put up a real fight in my living room? I don't wanna break my shit," he teased, tripping over his feet as Finn started running backwards, causing Finn to roll over him and onto his knees, looking down into the widened blue eyes.

"You good?" Finn asked with a chuckle, resting his hands on his thighs, a playful smirk on his lips. He watched as Enzo nodded before springing forward to hook Enzo's leg for the pin.

"What the hell man?!" Enzo called, kicking out. "How ya gonna be nice and then go in for a pin like that?" He turned to his side, laughing as Finn ruffled his hair.

"Friendly fire, or something like that," Finn defended, suddenly hitting the mat, Enzo over him, a leg on either side of his waist, his shoulders being held down by forceful hands. He was quiet, his throat suddenly dry. It was just like the night before, Enzo over him, that look of determination mixed perfectly with playfulness.

Enzo started counting slowly, surprised at how quick Finn was, one hand shooting up and grabbing the back of his neck, yanking him down. His eyes grew wide, soft lips covering his own in a heated, but gentle kiss.

Finn wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, his own blue eyes closed as he held Enzo to him, his tongue forcing itself past Enzo's unresponsive lips and along white teeth. He groaned, Enzo's mouth tasting minty, probably from his toothpaste, but also sweet in a unique flavor that was probably only something Enzo possessed.

Enzo was frozen in shock, the feel of Finn's beard brushing against his causing him to jerk back. He stumbled back off of Finn, backpedaling into the corner to put a good bit of space between them. He held his hand over his mouth, the taste of the other man clinging desperately to his lips. "Um, ya know… I ain't got nothin' against—"

"No, that was really stupid, I'm sorry," Finn interrupted, sitting up, but keeping his gaze focused on a section of canvas beside him. "I don't know why I did that." He really wasn't sure why he'd just kissed Enzo. It just felt right, like it was meant to happen the way they'd been pressed together. His blood had been pumping, clouding his judgment and it had just happened.

Enzo went to say something, stopping only when he heard the door open and laughter filling the silent room, signaling that others had started showing up for the morning classes. He stood, swallowing hard, his hand dropping to his side. He looked up, his heart pounding when he saw Cass walking in, a smile on his lips. "I've gotta go man, I'm sorry," he said, rolling out of the ring and hurrying over to Cass, forcing himself to smile as they met up.

Finn was silent, cursing himself mentally for doing something so stupid. It was obvious that Enzo wasn't interested in guys, and for the most part he wasn't either. He looked up, teeth clenched to keep from yelling at himself. He watched as Cass greeted Enzo in their usual handshake, Cass' hand ruffling the soft loose locks like he had not long before. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, to see how well Enzo took to Cass' affections. He stood, rolling out of the ring and walking over to his bag, grabbing his water bottle and taking a gulp, trying to forget just how soft Enzo's lips had been.

Enzo glanced over at Finn, confusion settling inside him. He turned back to Cass, the bigger man rattling off about how Carmella had called him at six to go running but he'd rolled over and went back to sleep. He was trying hard to listen, but he just couldn't focus on Cass' words, his own mind working over what Alexa had said and Finn's kiss.

"Hey man, you okay?" Cass asked, resting a hand on Enzo's shoulder, the smaller man jumping and jerking away from him, breaking all contact between them. "'Zo?" He felt concern start to fill him, a skittish look in Enzo's eyes. "What happened?"

Enzo shook his head, forcing himself to smile and puff his chest out a bit. "Nothing, thinkin' about a couple things," he answered, walking him and Cass over to the ring furthest away from the one Finn was getting into with CJ. "So, Carmella gonna make it?"

Cass nodded, smiling softly. "If she's pissy you know why though," he forewarned, looking up and watching as the doors opened and Baron and Alexa walked in, the two chatting between themselves. He noticed that Enzo followed them, Alexa turning her head away. "You and Alexa get into it?"

Enzo shrugged it off, shaking his head. "Don't worry 'bout it. We trainin' or what? DeMott'll kick our asses we mess up anymore," he said, slapping his hand on Cass' chest. "Let's get started.

The rest of the day went fairly quickly, Enzo trying hard not to think about what had happened with him and Finn, the questions that were bubbling inside him. He didn't think Finn would be interested in guys, not after how they'd talked at the beach and all. And he certainly wasn't trying to think about the way Finn's lips had felt against his, how the well kept facial hair seemed to glide against his just right. By the end of class he was more than willing to go out to dinner with Carmella and Cass, uncaring if he was butting in on their time together.

* * *

><p>Enzo spent the next two days on his own. It was the weekend, and there weren't any classes, even if the center was open for anyone that wanted to take the extra time to train on their own. Instead, he took the time to think things over.<p>

Him and Cass were as close as they'd ever been. They were back to being best friends, bros, like nothing had ever happened. He was thankful, repeatedly telling himself that this was how it was supposed to be. Him and Cass were meant to stay best friends.

And it was that exact thought that always seemed to leave him when he slept. His dreams haunted him, his nights constantly filled with the feelings he denied and refused to acknowledge during the waking hours. Without fail, he could hear Cass' voice whispering sweet nothings in his ear, feel their lips as they moved together in sweet, languid kisses, Now with the memory of Finn's facial hair against his, it only made the kisses with Cass seem more real than he ever thought possible.

Currently, he was laying back on his couch, tossing a hackey sack ball into the air, catching it as he thought about things. Alexa hadn't talked to him, either. He was sure he deserved it, but he missed her voice, her encouragement. She was the one person he had to go to about these feelings and he'd messed it up. He was once again stuck alone with his thoughts.

And that left Finn, someone who was taking up a good chunk of his thoughts. He hadn't tried talking to him and Finn hadn't approached him at all after their lip lock. He didn't know if it was out of embarrassment that they were avoiding each other, or if both of them were just that uncomfortable. He knew he had to talk to Finn about what had happened, get things straight between them. He enjoyed Finn's friendship, he didn't want to lose that. Not when he was already losing everyone else.

He tossed the ball back up, catching it his other hand, turning his head towards the window, groaning when he realized that the sun had long disappeared, a clap of dull thunder filling the room. "This sucks," he groaned, sitting up. He reached for his phone on the coffee table, wondering if he could call Cass to hang out with him for a little while.

He paused, suddenly remembering that Cass had told him the day before that he was going to surprise Carmella with a trip out just the two of them. He groaned, not wanting to think about what it could possibly lead to. He still couldn't handle the idea of them together. Groaning, he rolled of the couch to his feet and walked into his bedroom. Rain or not, he was going for a run. Maybe that would kill his boredom and help clear his mind some.

He changed into a pair of gym shorts and grabbed a light hoodie. It flung it on and shoved his feet into a pair of scuffed up running shoes before grabbing the few things he'd need before he was off, jogging away from his apartment in the light rain.

It wasn't all that bad, Enzo thought, if the thunder would let up. The rain shower was light, barely dampening him as he jogged down the nearly empty sidewalk. He hadn't put his earbuds in, thinking that listening to the sounds around him would be enough to drown out his thoughts. It was almost soothing, the rhythmic sounds around him. His feet every time one hit the wet pavement, the sound of slick tires as they went by, the sudden splashes of water as a bike or a car hit a puddle.

His eyes were focused ahead of him, taking him down to a local park where most people went jogging. He didn't see many people out, even most of the hardcore every day runners were missing. It was odd. He took the shortest trail, a good two miles maybe. It was quick jog, but the sounds, the smell of rain, and wet grass really helped. For the first time in those two days, he felt normal again.

He decided on taking the long way home, walking instead of jogging, just enjoying the rain, which had gotten a little heavier during his time out. He stopped at a street vendor for a bottle of water, sipping casually.

He was feeling good, too good. He didn't know what had stopped him, what made him turn his head as he was passing a local café, but he did and inside he could see Carmella and Cass, both enjoying the same slice of pie as they laughed. His heart ached, seeing that smile so bright.

He could feel his entire body shaking, the wind blowing, cooling his clothes and damp skin. He turned away, wishing it didn't affect him the way it did. Cass deserved to be happy, and if Carmella was going to make him happy, Enzo told himself to stay out of it. His feelings had to stay friendly. There was no way him and Cass would ever work. He had to keep telling himself that and stop letting the irregular way his heart beat to bother him. That sharp pain had to be ignored. He had to be happy for them.

His teeth clenched as he started away, running as fast as he could, hoping to leave his feelings behind with his two team mates. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, his feet carrying him as his mind blurred with thoughts, blood rushing so fast he could barely hear over the roar of it in his ears. It wasn't until he'd ran right into someone that it all stopped suddenly.

Enzo could feel the cold water seeping into his shorts, drenching his boxers underneath. He looked down, finding himself sitting right in the middle of a puddle, wondering how he'd ended up on the ground, his water bottle gone and forgotten. He looked up, his eyes meeting equally blue ones that were just as full of shock and surprise as his. He swallowed hard, how much worse could his day get?

"Enzo?" Finn asked, reaching out his free hand and hauling the smaller male to his feet. "You okay?" It was gentle, concerned. While he'd been feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable thinking about what he'd done the last time they were together, he couldn't help but push all that away at that very moment. The look on Enzo's face told him something was wrong, something other than them. He took a step closer, holding his umbrella over both of them.

"I'm fine," Enzo answered, looking down at the concrete. He felt awkward. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't pretend like nothing had happened, could he? Was that something Finn wanted?

"I'm glad I ran into you," Finn said after an awkward moment of silence, stuffing his hand into his own hoodie pocket. "If you aren't busy, I'd like to talk to you." He took a breath, swallowing hard. He looked over the other man finally, really looking at him. He saw the shivering, how Enzo's clothes had to be soaked clean down to the skin. "Shit Enzo, you're completely soaked."

Enzo looked himself over, just realizing that he was soaked. "Yeah, guess I am," he murmured, looking up at Finn. He was the only person he had left, he had to clear things up between them. "We can talk."

"Good, because my place is right down the street, we'll get you some dry clothes before you catch a cold or something," Finn stated, leading them towards his apartment. "It's bad enough that Cass doesn't like me. He'll kill me if you get pneumonia or something."

Enzo didn't speak, knowing all too well that Cass wasn't exactly a fan of Finn, he wouldn't say he hated him, but dislike was certainly fair. He followed behind Finn, an awkward tension set between them. He wasn't sure if this talk was going to help or hurt them, but at that moment, anything was better than thinking about Cass and Carmella.

* * *

><p>(AN): I wonder where this is going now. Shit's going down! Thoughts are always appreciated! Onwards and upwards loves!

JacktheSinisterJaketheJust


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 8.  
><strong>

**Note: Well, something everyone's been waiting for! Early update because I probably won't be able to do it again for a while with my work schedule. I also wanna address a couple things. I'm glad that I could get a few people to jump over and start shipping Enzo/Finn (Finzo/Balore). These two dorks are adorable. And I wanted to say thank you to everyone. I never thought that I'd ever get so much support for such a small/lesser known ship. Thank you for sticking with me here. Now, onto the chapter! See you Friday. Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

Finn shook the extra water from his umbrella, before leading Enzo into the building and up to his apartment. He unlocked the door and stepped in, shutting the door after Enzo had followed. He could see the other man start to shiver as the air conditioning hit him full force. "Wait here," he breathed, propping his umbrella up in the corner on the entry tile before he walked into through the doorway not too far head of them.

Enzo was quiet, taking a moment to look around the small, but spacious apartment. To his left was a quaint kitchen, very well done with a small circular table and four chairs. He was surprised to see flowers as a centerpiece. To his right was the living room, a couch on the wall across from him, a tv and entertainment center on the same wall as the door, a coffee table with various books and magazines covering the top. What caught Enzo's attention was the balcony. It wasn't large by any means, but the sliding glass doors were gleaming, the panel shades open showing the cloudy sky. He could see the edge of a patio chair, and he wondered how much time Finn might actually spend sitting out there.

Finn returned a moment later, tossing a towel over Enzo's head, gently toweling him off. "Coming back to Earth?" he asked, Enzo's hands coming up to take over the job. "You look out of it."

Enzo gave a sort of half shoulder shrug mixed with a roll, shaking his head. He looked up, awkwardness settling into him. He was alone standing there, Finn already gone into the kitchen, setting a kettle on the stove.

"Go ahead and get your shoes off, I'll show you were the bathroom is and I'll lend you something to wear while your clothes dry," he said, turning back to Enzo. "Seriously, you'll get sick standing in the doorway under my air conditioner vent in soaked clothes."

Enzo nodded, slipping his shoes off and setting them neatly just off to the side of the door. He peeled his socks off, the tile cold under his pruney bare feet. He made a face, stepping onto the warm beige carpet. He tried to squeeze some of the water out of his clothes, stopping only when he heard Finn's chuckling. "What?" he asked, completely taken off guard by the sound.

"C'mon," Finn started, leading Enzo through the doorway into his bedroom. "The bathroom is through that door." He pointed down a short hallway to the last door. He walked over to his dresser, across from his queen sized bed, and searched for some clothes Enzo could wear.

Enzo slowly made his way to the door, passing photos on the walls. He looked some of them over before finally making it to the door and opening it, searching for the light before stepping into the nice sized bathroom. He tugged his soaked shirt off, the material clinging to his skin. He held it over the sink, squeezing out the extra water with a groan. He hadn't realized just how wet he'd gotten in the rainstorm.

There was a knock on the frame, Finn's eyes meeting Enzo's in the mirror. He held up the clothes he'd grabbed, smiling softly. "If you feel like you need a shower, that's fine," he said, Enzo turning to him, taking the clothes.

"I'm good," Enzo breathed, his hands shaking. "Thank you, for the clothes an' all." He looked back up, Finn shrugging it off.

"I'll put your things in the dryer when you're done," he said, taking a step back and turning. "I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready." He walked away, heart starting to pound as he heard the door click shut. It had been hard not to let his eyes wonder over Enzo's upper body, over the scattered ink that called to be touched. He shook his head. He couldn't think like that, Enzo wasn't interested. He sighed, the kettle slowly starting to let out a whine of a whistle. He turned it off, searching around the closest cabinet for some mugs and tea bags. He didn't know if Enzo liked tea, but he'd extend the invitation if he wanted a cup.

He stood there a moment later, tea in hand, the mug to his lips as he thought about what had happened between them. It had been a heat of the moment thing, he hadn't had an ulterior motive. He'd spent the last couple days thinking about it. He realized and took into account that he wasn't romantically attracted to Enzo. It was more physical. Enzo had a nice body, and he was beyond handsome.

But it had been Enzo's reckless nature, his carefree attitude that had rubbed off on Finn enough to cause him to carelessly let it happen. Why had it been _that trait _that had rubbed off on him?

He sighed, sipping his hot tea, the warmth settling in his belly nicely. It warmed him considerably, thinking that even though it was raining, it was still rather hot and humid outside. In comparison, it was rather chill in his apartment.

A moment later he heard Enzo walking out from his room. He paused, heart pounding in his chest. Never in his life did he think another man would look good wearing his clothes, but there was Enzo in a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt to prove him wrong. He smiled into his cup, taking another sip. "Tea's ready if you want some. Sugar's in the sugar bowl," he said, setting his mug down.

Enzo nodded, smiling. He'd take anything that was warm at that point in time. Even in the dry clothes, he was still a bit cold. He held out his wet clothes to Finn, suddenly feeling more than a little out of place. "Ya sure you don't mind?" he asked, Finn taking his clothes easily enough and walking back towards his room.

"I wouldn't have offered if I did," he called, tossing the clothes in the upper dryer of the stackable washer and dryer in the closet right next to the bathroom. He turned it on and walked back out, watching as Enzo stirred his own cup of tea. "Why would you be running out in the rain like this anyway?"

Enzo took a sip of his tea, shrugging slightly. "Clearin' my head some," he answered honestly, looking up. His eyes met Finn's as the other man walked over. He refused to acknowledge how his heart lurched as Finn reached for his cup and went to sit at the table. He stayed, looking down at his steaming tea.

"You can sit down," Finn said after a moment of silence, his voice soft, cautious. "I'm not going to bite." He was trying to be playful, lighten the heavy atmosphere that had been settled around them since Enzo had run into him.

That wasn't what Enzo was worried about. Instead of speaking, he just nodded, walking over and taking the seat across from Finn. He took another drink of his tea, wondering how to even start the conversation between them. He didn't want to offend Finn, but he wanted to make it clear that he wasn't interested in anything other than friendship.

Finn could sense what Enzo was thinking, knowing he wanted to talk about it. His lips held a subtle smile as he looked at his own tea before setting it down on the table. "About the other day at the performance center," he started, Enzo's eyes shooting up to meet his. "I'm sorry." His chest tightened, the sheer look of innocent confusion on his face. "I wasn't thinking when it happened and I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable. I never meant to ruin our friendship like that."

Enzo's eyes were wide, the confession seemingly coming so easy from Finn's lips. He could see the confliction in Finn, the way he looked away, the way his body was tensed in anxiousness. He was quiet for a moment, thinking over the words he wanted to say and how to phrase them. He held tight to his mug, swallowing hard. "I was jus' surprised," he started, looking down at his tea. "I ain't got nothin' against it, I'm just not… ya know… I'm not gay or anything."

At that Finn let out a snort of laughter, his and Enzo's eyes meeting. "I'm not either," he said, finding it almost amusing for that to be the first thing Enzo would say. He felt the anxiousness start to ease away.

"Then why would ya do it?" Enzo asked, brows furrowing in confusion. "If ya ain't into guys—"

"I never said that I wasn't interested in guys Enzo," Finn interrupted, leaning back in his chair.

"But you said—"

"I said I wasn't gay. I'm not solely interested in one sex or the other," Finn explained clearly amused at Enzo's confusion. "It isn't just black and white for me or for a lot of people." He took a sip of tea, Enzo's eyes moving down to the table, his lips a thin line as he thought. "What am I? That's what you're going to ask, isn't it?"

Enzo could feel shame heat his face, his eyes lowering. He remained silent. He couldn't deny that he was curious to know. He finally let his head nod up and down slowly.

Finn took another drink of his cooling tea, watching as Enzo's eyes started to lift, finally meeting his. "Open to experiences," he said calmly, setting his cup down. "I've traveled all over the world and I've seen a lot of different things and people. When I was in Japan, there were a few of the guys that would hook-up just to de-stress. It wasn't anything serious, just companionship."

Enzo nodded slowly, mulling over the words. He thought about what Finn was telling him. "And you was one of those guys?" he asked quietly, cautiously. He wasn't trying to offend Finn, just find a little understanding.

Finn shrugged. "I had a few _experiences_," he answered, finishing his tea. "What I'm saying is, just because someone kisses or sleeps with someone else of the same sex, doesn't make either of them gay. Even if it did, it shouldn't matter. Everyone wants to feel wanted, and everyone likes to feel good. Life's hard enough, it shouldn't be full of labels making it harder."

Enzo looked up, watching as Finn stood from the table, stepping over to the sink and setting his cup in it before turning back to him, leaning back against the counter. His brows furrowed, thinking over those words. "Then… why… why did…" he trailed off, unable to bring the words forward.

"Because you're attractive," Finn chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "And you're obviously stressed out. When you left the bar the day we met, the girls were worried about you. Bayley said you're usually really fun loving and carefree, but even today, you seem like you're brooding."

Enzo sighed, shaking his head. Of course he'd be so transparent.

"I know you're not interested, so you don't have to worry about anything happening again," Finn said, looking down at the ceramic tiles. "Unless I can change your mind."

Enzo shook his head quickly, drinking down the last bit of his tea before walking over and setting his cup inside the sink as well. "No thanks man," he said, his voice quiet but cheerful. "I'm still not interested."

Finn smirked, nudging Enzo's shoulder with his own. "You sure? I'm pretty good. I promise you'll have a good time," he teased, watching as a touch of pink colored Enzo's cheeks. He couldn't help but chuckle, letting his hands fall to his sides. "So, are you going to run away screaming?"

"Should I?" Enzo threw back, a smile on his own lips. "Ya already said you wouldn't do anythin'. So why should I worry?" His eyes fell to his bare feet, the murmur of a timer going off. "My clothes should be dry."

Finn nodded. "So, even after all this, are we okay? To be friends again?" Finn asked, apprehension filtering into his voice. He swallowed, the air thick as silence fell between them. "I understand if you're uncomfortable and you don't want—"

"Don't go assuming shit man," Enzo shorted, resting his hands on his hips, smirking. "Just cause ya think I'm good lookin' don't mean we can't still hang out. You still owe me a round on my game anyway. As long as ya keep your hands to yourself, we'll be fine. Got it?" At that he smirked, puffing his chest out. He didn't care what Finn was or wasn't, he was too cool of a guy to stop being friends over for something silly.

Finn nodded, his smile returning. "Well, if that's the case, you wanna be my guinea pig? I have a friend coming over from Japan and I want to make some traditional dishes for him. It's been a while since I've cooked so I need a taste tester."

Enzo felt his entire body light up. He could deal with food. "Hell yeah, as long as you don't end up poisoning me," he said, nodding. "Cass tried makin' a seafood dish once and I swear it nearly killed us. Spent almost a week tryin' to get over being poisoned."

Finn laughed at that, looking over to see that Enzo was rather relaxed, a smile on his face. "Ah, so Cass can't cook?" he asked, steering their conversation into something light, something friendly as he started moving around his kitchen to start an early dinner.

"He's good at American food, ya know, normal shit, but readin' a recipe he's shit," Enzo explained, walking back over to the table and pulling out the chair so he could sit and watch as Finn started the meal's preparations. "He tries though." He quieted down, his smile starting to fade, his mind once again focusing on Cass, that was until a fork hit him in the chest and landed in his lap, Finn's back to him. "What the hell are ya throwin' shit at me for?"

"You told me to keep my hands to myself so I can't very well walk over there and just smack you. It's rude to space out during a conversation anyway," Finn shot back, jumping when he felt the same fork smack harmlessly against his calf. He smiled as he picked it up and tossed it into the sink. Even though he was being somewhat serious about him and Enzo and the possibility of it leading to something physical, he was happy with remaining the way they were. This friendship meant a lot to him, he didn't want to lose it.

"Smart ass," was Enzo's laughing reply.

* * *

><p>Cass sat in the corner of the ring, watching closely as Carmella and Bayley slowly worked out some submission moves, how to escape them, how to work them, how to counter. "Don't tense up your leg so much," he called to Carmella, the two looking at him curiously. "You'll get a cramp if you leave it on too long."<p>

Carmella tried to relax her muscles a little, finding that she'd already felt a little tight in her quad. "Thanks Cass," she returned, her attention once again focused on Bayley, dropping the hold before going for a knee bar.

Cass nodded, returning to watching from his spot, giving encouragements and his critiques when needed. He heard the door open, his head turning to see who was joining them so early. He felt his jaw tighten when he saw that it was Enzo and Finn walking in, close together, talking and laughing. He didn't like it. Even though him and Enzo had made up, they hadn't really hung out since that night. He stood, looking down at the two as they walked over, watching from the floor. "You're early," he stated, monotone as his and Enzo's eyes met.

"Yeah, I wanna work on a few moves before class," Enzo answered, patting the mat. He looked over at Carmella and Bayley, smiling. "Lookin' good Carmella, keep that up!" He turned back to Finn and led him to another empty ring, both of them working through a couple moves, completely unaware of the set of fiery blue eyes watching their every move.

Cass kept his eye on Enzo and Finn until their class, and even then he only looked away when he had to. He didn't like how Finn was so close to Enzo or how comfortable Enzo seemed around Finn. He didn't like it at all. Him and Enzo had made up, more or less, but he could still feel a huge rift between them and he had no idea why it was there or how to go about mending it. And he sure as hell wasn't about to let someone like Finn move in and squeeze into that spot.

After class he wrapped an arm around Enzo's shoulders, leaning down with a smile. "Hey, you busy tonight?" he asked, looking deep into the other man's eyes. "I was thinkin' we could order some pizza, get a case a beer and I'll kick your ass at Mortal Kombat."

Enzo couldn't help but smile, feeling Cass' warmth sink into him, both of them still hot and sweaty from their class. He told himself that he didn't want to just fall into Cass' warmth and never escape. "Well, I was gonna go—"

"Don't worry 'bout me," Finn interrupted, his eyes meeting Cass'. He could feel the bolt of possessiveness pass between them, Cass' smile instantly dropping into a dark look. "Remember, I've got to finish getting ready for the next set of shows anyway." His eyes lowered to Enzo's, a smirk touching his lips. "We'll catch up tomorrow."

Enzo nodded, mentally cursing at Finn. Everything that Finn had said from the day before had been floating around in his mind all night. He'd seriously thought about his feelings and Cass, although he still wasn't fully okay with how he felt, he was slowly starting to accept it. Still didn't mean he was going to act on it.

He let Cass steer him away, looking back to see an encouraging smile on Finn's face before he was ushered out the door, Cass' long arms still wrapped around him. He could smell Cass' sweat, taste the salt of his own as he licked his lower lip. He was thankful that it was so hot outside, because he was sure his entire body was on fire. "We're all sweaty and shit," he tried to say, his voice a little breathless, thankful when Cass released him.

Cass shrugged, looking down at the giant sweat stain on the front of his shirt. "Ya got a shower," he teased, earning a good shove to the side. "What? I shower at your place all the time. And you got some of my clothes."

Enzo felt his insides grinding, wanting at least a few minutes to calm down before he spent the evening with Cass. He just nodded, walking over and unlocking his car. "You ride with Carmella?" he asked, curiosity suddenly taking over.

Cass nodded, getting into the passenger seat and buckling himself in. "Yeah, she stayed over yesterday, fell asleep watchin' some crazy chick flick," he explained, leaning forward to play with the knobs of the air conditioner, setting it full blast on him. "Feels good."

A pang of hurt hit Enzo right in the chest, trying not to let his imagination wonder with what Cass had said. He swallowed hard, stealing a glance over at the other man. He could never get over how good Cass looked just sitting there with his eyes closed, smiling at the cold air on him. His eyes returned to the road, swallowing hard around the sudden lump in his throat, trying hard to keep his lower half from responding.

After a quick stop for beer, a take home pizza, and some snacks, the two were back at Enzo's apartment. Enzo was taking the time to get the beer in the fridge while the oven preheated. Cass had called dibs on the shower first, taking his sweet time actually cleaning himself.

Enzo fiddled with his phone, playing one of his many silly games to try and pass a little time and get his mind off the fact that Cass was naked in his shower. He could just imagine Cass in his shower, the water and suds running down his lean body. He groaned, the mental image almost too much.

A loud beep filled the room, causing Enzo to jump. He turned to the oven, glaring at it for both ruining his little fantasy and startling him. "I'm right here," he hissed, opening the door and sliding the pizza in. He shook his head, shutting the door and turning back to the doorway, soft footsteps grabbing his attention. "Feel better?" He paused, Cass standing there in just a pair of low riding shorts, the towel around his shoulders as he dried the last bit of his hair. Suddenly, Enzo couldn't breathe. His fantasy couldn't measure up to the actual thing.

"Yeah, thanks. I needed that," Cass answered, walking over and standing next to Enzo, looking down at the phone screen, making a face. "Not that game again 'Zo," he groaned, looking up to see Enzo's slack face. "You okay?"

Enzo nodded, taking his phone and shoving it and his hands in his pockets. "Imma get a shower, don't burn the pizza," he warned, hurrying out of the room and into the safety of his bathroom. He had an even harder time breathing there, the room still humid and hot from Cass' shower, moisture sliding down the mirror, streaking through the fog.

He took a moment to relax, setting his phone on the sink before stripping his clothes, and getting into the shower. He turned the tabs on, hot water instantly rushing out. He sighed, standing under the spray. He tried not to think about Finn's words at that moment. _Open to experiences _it was haunting him mixing with the thought of Cass all around him.

He tried to ignore it just a little longer, quickly washing up and turning the water off. He stood there in the shower even after the water was turned off, trying to control his thoughts. He'd been forcing himself to pretend that everything was okay with him and Cass; that this hanging out, being bros was all he wanted. But even now, he knew it was a lie. He still wanted more. He sighed, knowing he owed Alexa an apology the next time he saw her.

Cass took a sip of his beer, sitting on the couch, the pizza already cut and sitting back on the cardboard center, sliced and ready to be eaten. The Xbox was already geared up and ready to go, all he needed was Enzo. He heard the bedroom door open and he couldn't help but smile, Enzo walking out with his Mohawk damp and fluffy, wearing a tank top and sweats. "Ready for this beat down?"

Enzo looked up with an almost innocent look on his face, a slow, devious smirk taking over. "Oh, you're talkin' a me?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at nothing behind him before looking over the other one. "'Cause I've been practicin'." He walked over, plopping down next to Cass, scooping up a slice of pizza and cracking open his own beer that Cass had so generously put out for him. As much as he wanted to ask about Carmella and Cass, he wanted more to enjoy their time together.

Hours later Enzo looked over to see Cass' nearly asleep on the couch, his long legs stretched out over the seats, his eyes drooping heavily. He smiled, setting his controller down and standing from his seat on the floor.

"Where ya goin'?" Cass slurred, sleep evident in his voice. He could barely see the television five feet ahead of him.

"Gettin' your big ass a blanket," Enzo answered, walking into his room and grabbing the leopard print comforter from his bed and dragging it out to Cass. He threw it over him, taking the other controller and putting both of them away. He started to clear up the few empty beer cans and the empty pizza center. He turned the tv off and looked back at Cass, the other man already fast asleep, his body slumped down onto the long couch, bare feet hanging over the other end.

Enzo couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. He shook his head, walking over and pulling the blanket over Cass' feet, knowing all too well that Cass would bitch in the morning about his feet being cold all night.

He paused, his eyes drinking in the sight of the other man, the blanket pulled up to his chest, his arms still bare. The tips of his fingers trailed over the top of the blanket, up the side of Cass' leg, over his hip and up his side. Enzo's heart was thrashing around in his chest, something inside him telling him to take a chance, grab onto this opportunity to make a move. He knew Cass wouldn't remember anything with the way he slept so soundly.

He bit his lower lip, his hand skimming over the warm flesh of Cass's shoulder, his neck, the steady pulse tickling his fingers. Slowly, his hand moved up to Cass' face, fingertips sliding over the silky blond facial hair on Cass' jaw, his thumb pressing ever so lightly against the plump lower lip. "Cass," he murmured, leaning in. He was close, so close that he could feel Cass' steady breaths against his lips.

He wanted this, wanted to kiss Cass. He knew this was all he'd ever have and he wasn't going to let it slip away. This was all he needed and he'd be satisfied. He repeated that over and over in his head, hoping to convince himself. His eyes closed, moving in.

Just one kiss.

Just once.

Just a little closer and he'd….

"Carmella…."

Enzo's eyes shot open, jerking back, breaking all contact between him and Cass. A sharp pain sliced into his heart, a dull ache of hurt coursing through him. He shook his head, looking over the lax face before he stood, forgetting the mess and rushing into his room. He shut the door, his entire body shaking as he stood there, his back to the wood. How could he be so stupid? Of course he'd be thinking of Carmella.

He took a few shaky steps to his bed, flopping face first into the pillows. He rolled to his back, staring at the ceiling. He didn't understand what was going on inside of him. He just wanted it all to stop, wanted to quit thinking, quit wanting Cass. He dug into his pocket, looking at the screen.

He didn't know exactly what he was doing. He'd barely been two inches from kissing Cass, and he didn't feel a bit guilty about wanting it. He scrolled through his contacts, landing on one name before calling it. He needed this. He needed someone to talk to.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" the other voice asked, sleepy and deeply irritated.

Enzo smirked enjoying that voice already. He hadn't thought about the time. Instead he took a breath, swallowing hard. His hands were shaking his heart pounding. He hated that he could hear a tremble in his voice as he spoke, "Are you still open to experiences?"

* * *

><p>(AN): Hmm, I wonder where this is going to go. Any ideas? Thoughts are always appreciated! Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 9.  
><strong>

**Important Note: If you follow me on tumblr, I'm hoping that you've already seen the post about taking a small hiatus, for those of you that don't/haven't. I'm going to be taking the next two weeks off. My job is considered seasonal ****(Late Feb. - Late Nov.) and normally I can adjust with little to no problems. This year we're short staffed and instead of starting off slow and easing into a regular 35+ work week, I've been thrown in head first and I'm just tired, too sore, and just mentally drained to write. I'm really sorry to leave everyone hanging like this, but I need to take a step back and work on figuring things out so I can continue to update on a weekly basis. I'm hoping that my break won't be as long as two weeks, but it's plenty just in case. Again, I'm really sorry everyone. Hopefully a little break is what I need. Thank you for understanding. Now, for this weeks chapter! Hope you're ready for this! See you March 13th, until then, as always, Enjoy! -JJ  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

Finn was pacing around his living room, shaking his head as he thought. He'd just gotten off the phone with Enzo, his head pounding with lack of sleep and confusion. Hadn't he just been turned down the day before? He groaned, sitting down on his couch, looking over to see the numbers on his cable box reading close to three in the morning. His hands clasped together under his chin as he closed his eyes, the conversation playing over and over in his head.

"_Are you still open to experiences?"_

_Finn couldn't ignore the softness, the shakiness of the other man's voice. "Enzo?" he asked, groaning as he sat up in his bed, the sheets sliding down to pool in his lap. "Are you drunk or something?" He ran a hand over his face, squinting at his alarm on his bedside table, the green lights telling him it was exactly two-thirty in the morning. _

"_What? No!" Enzo hissed, groaning himself. "I jus'… it's still an open offer right?" His voice was quiet but frustrated. _

"_Didn't you turn me down yesterday?" he asked, scooting back to lean against his headboard, his eyes fluttering shut. He was still so tired. "Because I can remember you saying you weren't interested in guys at all."_

_Enzo was quiet, his harsh breathing the only sound on the line. "I jus' need someone right now Finn," he finally whispered, the words sounding forced, almost begging. "Can I come over or somethin'?"_

"_Tonight? Now?" Finn asked his eyes snapping open. His own heart was pounding in his chest. He flipped the covers back, sliding out of his warm sheets and walking towards the kitchen. If he was going to be awake, a hot cup of tea would do him some good._

"_Yeah, now."_

"_No."_

"_Ya got someone else in your bed?"_

"_Well, no," Finn hissed, fumbling to grab a mug from his cabinet and fill it with water. "But it's two-thirty in the morning and we have classes in the morning." He set the cup in his microwave and started it, one cup would probably be enough to calm him down and ease him back to sleep once he was off the phone._

"_If it wasn't two somethin' in the mornin'?" Enzo asked, sounding almost desperate._

"_I don't know Enzo," Finn finally snapped growing quickly irritated with Enzo's sudden pushiness. "What the hell is going on? This isn't some fucked up joke is it?"_

"_No!" Enzo nearly yelled, a series of frustrated growls and curses flying over the line. "Can it jus' happen? I don't wanna talk it all over, I jus' wanna stop feelin' like this!" The line grew quiet, his breathing shallow and rushed. "I'm sorry Finn, you're the only one I got."_

_Finn shook his head, the microwave beeping, showing his water was ready. "Look, it's late. Think about it rationally first, and we can talk about it tomorrow because I know this isn't you."_

_Enzo groaned but finally agreed. "I don't wanna talk about this at the center," he started, his voice growing lower, a little calmer._

"_Then we'll talk about it at my place after classes."_

"_Okay."_

"_Good night Enzo, try and get some sleep," he breathed, Enzo saying his own goodbyes and hanging up. He set his phone down on the counter before looking for a teabag. He groaned, setting the bag in leaving it to steep as he walked away._

He looked up again, his eyelids still heavy with sleep, but his mind too worked up to actually try and drink his tea and go back to sleep. He shook his head, standing and walking over to the lukewarm mug, downing it as fast as he could before going back to his room.

He climbed back into his bed, tucking his hands under his head. He didn't know what it was that Enzo was thinking, what it was that had happened to make him call him up for something like that, especially after their previous conversation. "Dammit Enzo," he growled, jaw tight. He turned to his side, forcing his body to relax, cursing his mind, trying to get it to turn off so he could get at least a little more sleep before he had to get up for the day.

* * *

><p>Enzo himself was a wreck the next morning. He hadn't slept much more than a couple hours the night before, and even those hadn't been consecutive. He was nervous, thinking that maybe he'd been too quick to call Finn and boldly ask to hook up. Now he had to face him once he made it to his classes.<p>

He groaned, rubbing his face with both hands as he walked out of his bedroom, the smell of eggs hitting his nose instantly. Fuck, he'd nearly forgotten that Cass was still there. He didn't want to deal with that awkwardness either, not after the botched almost kiss the night before that had started all this. He groaned again, his hands falling to his sides.

"'Mornin' 'Zo," Cass greeted, smiling at the other man. His smile instantly fell, the uncomfortable look on Enzo's face making him feel a little anxious. "Hey, what's wrong man?" His brows furrowed, Enzo refusing to look up at him. "'Zo?"

"It's nothin'," Enzo answered softly, trying hard to play it off like there wasn't something really bothering him. "I jus' didn't sleep all that great, that's all." He sat down at his table, resting his head in his hands, his body feeling heavier than it ever had before. He groaned, letting his body just sink down.

Cass stepped away from the stove, flipping the fire off before setting a plate in front of Enzo. "Hey, eat up," he said gently, resting his hand on Enzo's shoulder. "I'm the one that should be bitchin' about your couch." He let out a small chuckle.

Enzo stiffened under the friendly touch, his throat suddenly tight. He didn't want to think about his couch at all. He shrugged Cass' hand off, forcing himself to smile. "Well, ya fell asleep like a fuckin' rock, not my fault," he retorted playfully, his voice slightly shaky. He looked up to meet the sparkling blue eyes. His own slipped down to the pink lips, his stomach turning a summersault. He still wanted to kiss them so much. Just feel them against his.

Enzo's head snapped away, the thought of just coming clean with Cass resounding. He could just clear the air between them, explain why he'd been acting so off and just let the rejection he knew would happen, happen. He took a breath, maybe that would be what it took to snap him out of this.

"I swear it's okay to eat," Cass chuckled. He wasn't smiling as he pulled back from Enzo and grabbed his own plate of breakfast. "C'mon, you'll need it. Can't have that stomach of yours growlin' in the middle of everythin'. We got tomorrow off to travel."

Enzo just nodded, swallowing down what little fleeting courage he had and picked up the fork Cass had set down next to him. He began to pick at his food silently. The sound of his silverware against ceramic echoed around him, the silence far from comfortable.

"We're all ridin' together, right?" Cass asked, shoving a mouthful of eggs and an entire slice of bacon into his mouth. He chewed quietly, silence answering him. "Ya know, me, you, and Carmella?"

Enzo nodded almost mindlessly, the sudden though of Carmella and Cass being together causing a shiver to run down his spine. He'd been avoiding her just as much, if not more than Cass. He'd barely been able to handle their hand holding last time, would he be able to handle that and more this time? He didn't want to be alone with them. "I was gonna ask Finn if he wanted to ride with us," he said after a moment, continuing to just pick at his breakfast. "He don't drive yet, and he's supposed to be learning how the shows work."

Cass felt his lips thin into a tight line. He didn't want Finn intruding on their little group. He looked down at the plate, giving it a particularly dirty look. "You an' him are close," he half growled, stabbing a piece of sausage a little harder than he probably should have. "New best friend right?"

Enzo couldn't stop the small laugh that came tumbling out of him. "Just a friend Cass," he breathed, finally looking up to meet Cass' irritated glance. "Don't worry, no one's replacing you. Cass and 'Zo forever, remember? Don't need nobody else."

Cass smirked, reaching over and ruffling Enzo's hair. Those words always meant so much to him. Of course the little loud mouth would remember and bring something like that up at that moment. It was a promise they'd made years ago while they were just starting on their journey to make it to WWE. As long as they had each other to rely on, they didn't need anyone else. "Yeah, guess that's true," he murmured, returning to his breakfast, pushing all thoughts of Finn out of his mind.

Enzo let his smile slowly fade as he finished eating and got up to put his plate in the sink. He paused, his hands resting on the edge, thinking over the words of their promise. He'd never replace Cass, but Carmella… she was easily taking the number one spot in Cass' life. He turned, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes firmly locked onto the floor. "So, you and 'Mella," he started, his voice shaking. He wanted, _needed _to know something, anything about where their relationship was. Maybe it would stop his own feelings in their tracks.

"Just friends," Cass answered, chewing the last bit of bacon and swallowing. "We went out to lunch Sunday, really nice café downtown." His voice paused, turning so he could see Enzo full on. "'Zo, I'm being serious right now, you sure it's okay if we—"

"Cass, shut up!" Enzo snapped, walking over and slamming his hands down on the table. He looked up, his narrowed eyes meeting the other man's wide ones. "She makes ya happy right? Then be happy." He hated how bitter those words tasted in his mouth, the way his heart felt like a knife was sliding into it. His voice dropped down into a murmur. "Don't worry 'bout me."

Cass just nodded quiet and surprised at Enzo's outburst. He wasn't sure what to say, he didn't want to end up in another argument over the same thing. "Well… things with you an' Alexa, they goin' okay? She hasn't been around lately," he started slowly, carefully. He looked down at his empty place before looking up to see that Enzo wasn't looking at him. "'Zo?"

Enzo sighed, knowing he had to come clean about that subject. He didn't want this going any further. "She's mad at me," he started, sitting back down in his chair, leaning back.

"Already?" Cass queried teasingly. "That's gotta be a record."

Enzo didn't appreciate the joke. "It's not like that man," he hissed, shaking his head as he slumped down in his chair. "Me and her ain't seein' each other. We never were." He groaned, his hands moving up to rub against his face before falling into his lap. "There never was a girl."

Cass sat there, looking over at Enzo's averted face. "But in the car—"

"I only said all that 'cause 'a Carmella," he muttered, his eyes narrowing on the table. "I was tired of her treatin' me like she does. Always pickin' at me, just treatin' me like I ain't worth the time of day, to her or anyone else."

Cass was quiet, thinking that it wasn't often that he saw this side of Enzo. He didn't like it, didn't like hearing how those words had obviously affected him. He hated seeing the look of hurt in his best friend's eyes, the way Enzo's body was tense up, those words bothering him more than anyone would ever understand. "That's not true," Cass tried, smiling softly. Enzo was worth more, so much more than he thought he was. Cass knew it. "You're worth a lot."

Enzo just pushed away from the table, ignoring Cass' tender words. He didn't want to hear it, not from Cass, not those kinds of words, not when his heart was still damaged from the night before. "Jus' don't tell Carmella, okay? I get enough shit from her," he said lowly, leaving no room for Cass to answer as he made his way back towards his room. He shut the door, telling himself to calm down as he got dressed.

Cass stood from his seat, watching as Enzo left, hating just how badly all this had affected him. He wasn't used to seeing Enzo so down on himself like that. Usually, he'd just brush it off and go on, somehow this time, it had really resounded in Enzo. He picked up his plate and set it in the sink, wishing he knew what exactly to do. He had no clue where to even start.

* * *

><p>Enzo broke away from Cass as soon as they walked into the performance center. He hadn't said a word to Cass after he'd gotten dressed, which made the ride to work more than a little uncomfortable and awkward. He scanned the large room for Finn, praying he was already there. A moment later he wasn't disappointed to find that the Irishman was stretching on the farthest wall.<p>

He took a step towards Finn, almost unsure if he'd rather be with Finn after the awkward morning and car ride with Cass or if he'd rather stay with Cass to keep from having the even more uncomfortable conversation he knew him and Finn were going to have. He paused, looking over his shoulder, the flicker of hurt on Cass' face tearing at him. He turned back, walking straight to Finn, stopping only once he was right in front of him.

"Morning Enzo," Finn greeted, standing up straight, his voice tired but friendly enough. His eyes met Enzo's, the other set of blue orbs anxious and uncomfortable. He sighed, looking up to find Cass' eyes on them. His voice lowered. "You don't have to be uncomfortable. I'm not going to say or do anything."

Enzo was silent, his eyes following as Finn stepped away from him, walking over to an empty ring and sliding in. He felt a small smile tug at his lips, if anything, he had to make it through class, just forget about his troubles until then.

Classes were quick, mostly review for the next show, the rundown on the lineup how matches were going to end and moves that should be incorporated.

Enzo was getting ready to leave when he felt an arm slide around his shoulders. He jumped, turning to see that it was Cass, a smile on his lips.

"Hey," he said, ruffling the damp Mohawk. "You wanna come over? I'm gonna make somethin' good before we go on the road for the next few days."

Enzo tried to return the smile, looking down at their feet. He couldn't bring his lips to turn upwards. He didn't want to be alone with Cass, although they probably wouldn't be alone, Carmella would probably be there too. That thought only made him feel even less at ease.

"Sorry Cass," Finn said quickly, butting into the conversation. "Enzo here's gonna make up for yesterday." He smiled, trying hard to keep it friendly as his and Cass' eyes met. "You ready Enzo?"

Enzo nodded, pulling back from Cass. "You and 'Mella enjoy it without me. I'll catch up wit'cha next time," he said softly, this time forcing a smile onto his lips. "We'll meet up early. Get on the road and see some sites."

Cass gave a stiff nod, his jaw tightening as he watched as Enzo and Finn started walking away. He didn't like this. He had no idea what had changed from the night before. He felt a hand on his arm, a soft cheek on his bicep.

"Running off to play with Finn again?" she asked, her voice soft, almost confused. "Did you two fight?"

Cass shook his head, looking down at the beautiful woman, her eyes following Enzo, concern evident in them. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her to his side. "You gotta lay off 'Zo a bit, okay?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

><p>Enzo was sitting on Finn's couch, a mug of hot tea sitting on the coffee table ahead of him. He'd already showered, his hair still damp as he sat there in a pair of basketball shorts he'd borrowed from Finn.<p>

"Are you going to tell me why you called?" Finn asked, walking over from the kitchen with his own mug of tea. He too was freshly showered and dressed in a pair of gym shorts. "Or at least tell me what changed your mind at two in the morning." He sat down next to Enzo, leaving plenty of room between them.

Enzo looked down at his cup, he didn't dare say that it was about Cass. He couldn't tell anyone else his secret. "I'm just stressed," he started, feeling awkward, how was he supposed to explain this? "I needa blow off some steam and I ain't gonna hook up with one of the girls. They're all like my little sisters."

"All of them?" Finn asked, one brow rising.

Enzo felt his entire body tense. "Most of 'em," he corrected, knowing what Finn was referring to. "And random hook ups ain't my style. What you said about experiences, it got me thinking, that's all." He didn't dare admit that he just wanted to understand his want for Cass. Was it really just Cass that got him stirred up like that? Could he really be aroused by another man? The questions were endless in his mind. If he could just understand, maybe he could turn his affection towards Cass somewhere else.

Finn took a sip of his tea before setting it down next to Enzo's on the coffee table. "Alright," he said softly, standing. "Follow me."

Enzo did just that, cautiously following Finn through the door to his bedroom. It was late evening and the sun was already setting, casting oranges and reds into the room through the large window. His eyes followed Finn as he pulled the thick curtains to, casting the room in darkness, the only light sneaking through the top.

Finn walked back over, reaching out and resting a hand on Enzo's bare shoulder. "Are you sure?" he asked, wanting to confirm that this was seriously something Enzo wanted. "Because if you aren't, we can forget about this and—"

"No," Enzo interrupted, taking a step closer to Finn, the other man's body heat overwhelming. Even though the only contact of skin was Finn's hand on his shoulder, they were close enough that he could feel the body heat radiating off of Finn. "I want this."

"I'm going to start slow, we'll stop if you dislike it."

"Okay."

"I'm going to kiss you."

Normally, Enzo would take the opportunity to make a perfect come back, something funny and snarky, but at that moment all he could think about was how hard his heart was beating in his chest, how his hands shook. He wasn't nervous, not in the skittish kind of way he would be if it were Cass. He felt Finn's had slide to the back of his neck, the other resting on his hip, his own hands stumbling to rest on Finn's shoulders. He felt the hot breath on his lips, petal soft skin brushing over his.

Finn's eyes were closed, slowly increasing the pressure of his lips against Enzo's, his hand cupping the back of the smaller man's head. Enzo's lips molded to his, their bodies pressing together. His lips parted, Enzo's reluctantly following.

Enzo shuddered, Finn's tongue easing into his mouth, gliding along his. His entire body was still tight, his fingers digging into Finn's shoulders. The kiss wasn't bad, in fact it was far from it, but something about it, something about how empty it felt bothered him. He felt Finn's fingers slide through his loose hair, causing him to shiver.

Finn's other arm wrapped around Enzo's waist, pulling them flush, their kiss growing a little needier. He pulled back, his lips moved down Enzo's cheek, over his bearded jaw to his neck.

Enzo whimpered, Finn's lips soft against him, the feel of his facial hair brushing against his, and pressing against his neck tickled. A gasp escaped him, teeth lightly grazing against his pulse. "Finn," he murmured, hands slowly sliding down Finn's chest, running over the tight pectorals, fingers running over both nipples. He could hear Finn's breathy groan, the noise shooting straight through him, like lightening shooting down his spine and straight into his cock. He could feel it starting to swell between his legs. His eyes squeezed shut, taking in every touch, Finn's body slowly moving him towards the bed.

Finn eased Enzo back, his body hovering over Enzo as they crawled up onto the mattress. "Still okay?" he asked, his voice breathy, already raspy with want. He bit his lower lip, Enzo's small nod enough reassurance. His neck bent back in, his lips once again on Enzo's, their tongues meeting quickly. He could taste Enzo's nervousness. He moved to straddle Enzo's thighs, resting his hand beside Enzo's head to keep him steady, the other hand taking Enzo's and pressing it to his chest. "Touch me." It was gentle, encouraging, urging.

Enzo nodded, Finn's lips on his neck again, nipping, suckling. He bit his lower lip, looking down at their bodies, an obvious bulge growing in his shorts. He could also see that Finn was also growing more and more aroused. His hands ran over Finn's chest, unsure of what to do. Did he treat the strong chest like he would a pair of breasts? Did men even like their nipples being touched? He ran his thumbs over the pink nubs, earning a harsh breath against him, a groan rumbling quickly behind. He did it again, this time a little rougher. He earned a nip to his shoulder, hips pushing down into him, showing just how hard Finn was. Okay, maybe _some_ men liked it.

Finn's hand slid to Enzo's chest, lightly pinching a nipple, earning a surprised gasp. He smirked, his lips moving lower, nipping at Enzo's collarbone before peppering kisses down his chest, over old ink to a nipple.

"Hey wait, whattya—" Enzo suddenly stopped, body freezing as a hot tongue ran over his nipple, eliciting a strange sort of pleasure in him. He wanted to jerk away but at the same time he wanted Finn to do it again. He breathed out hard, his hips pushing up into Finn of their own accord, his mind going hazy. He didn't want to think, just enjoy the release that Finn was offering up to him.

Finn felt Enzo finally start to relax and he smirked, sucking on the peaked nub, another groan filling the air, a curse following in Italian as his hand slid between them, running up and down Enzo's length over the shorts. He tried not to feel too happy about how hard Enzo was in his hand. He felt Enzo's fingers pinch his nipple, the other slowly, shakily moving down him, pausing at the waistband of his shorts before gingerly pressing against his own aching length.

Enzo's hand didn't move, just stayed there, cupping the hard cock, taking in its shape in his hand. He felt Finn rut into him, wanting some sort of friction, to share the pleasure together. He curled his fingers around him, giving a few experimental strokes in the awkward angle. He watched as Finn thrust into his hand, almost mesmerized that it felt almost comfortable to be doing this. Would it feel even better if it were Cass in his hand?

Finn was the one that grew bold, pulling back from Enzo's chest, and sliding his hand under the material of Enzo's shorts, grasping the hot flesh in his hand. He gave a few slow strokes, watching as Enzo's face flushed, his hips pushing up into his hand, the way his cock throbbed at the gentle touch. He smirked, Enzo's eyes closed as he started to pant. This would be enough this time.

Enzo was jerked from his pleasure-clouded mind when Finn's hand left him. His mouth opened to protest, but only closed when he felt his shorts being tugged down to his thighs, exposing him to the warm air. He whimpered, Finn's hand stroking him a little faster. Finn's thumb swiped across the tip, gathering the little white bead of pre cum and smearing it against his reddened crown. "Finn," he groaned, tugging at Finn's shorts.

Finn allowed them to be pushed down his own thighs, their eyes meeting for the first time. He smiled, leaning in and kissing Enzo, this one being sloppy and wet, their tongues pushing against each other. He lowered down to rest chest to chest with Enzo, their cocks meeting, a bolt of lightening shooting through him and into Enzo as his hips pushed down against him.

Enzo's arms wrapped around Finn's neck, his mouth moving to his cheek and neck when he felt the underside of their cocks scraping together, both of them thrusting up against the other. He felt Finn grab both of them and stroke, the pace faster, needier, wanting release. He too wanted it, wondering what something so little, so minuscule had him already on the edge. He whimpered, wanting to warn Finn that it wouldn't take much, that he was already almost there.

Finn understood, pulling back for only a moment to reach into his bedside table for a small bottle of lube. He popped the cap, the sound echoing in the room with their heavy breathing, the groan of the mattress as Finn moved, squeezing a little into his hand before closing the bottle and dropping it. He wrapped around them both their shafts again, moving faster than before, squeezing them a little tighter. He was there, right on the edge begging to taste the sweet release.

Enzo whimpered, one hand gripping the back of Finn's neck almost painfully as his other hand wrapped around Finn's stroking them together. "Finn," he warned, the end right there on the tip his tongue, the overwhelming smell of arousal and sweat fueling him. His hand tightened around Finn's, their foreheads pressed together as they panted, their eyes locked.

Finn shuddered, the intense gaze, blue oceans begging for him to drown in them holding him steady. "En..zo," he whimpered, time standing still between them, their bodies hot against the other. He felt his heart thump strangely in his chest, the look in those eyes meant for someone else. He could feel that this wasn't meant for him, that Enzo wanted this with someone else. Those eyes were so deep, so full of an overwhelming emotion Finn thought he'd never see again. "Go ahead."

The words hit Enzo just right, hot breath mingling with his own as his eyes closed, teeth clenched as his balls drew up and the tension in his belly broke. His body nearly clung to Finn's as he came, a loud, desperate cry falling from his lips, Finn's name mangled inside it. He felt the hot little streams hit his bare stomach, his eyes half lidded with blurred edges as he laid there breathing hard, Finn still over him, wanting his own release.

Finn wasn't far behind, his hips thrusting into his hand just a little faster until he too stiffened over Enzo, his own growl of release filling the air as his cum landed on Enzo's belly, mixing with the other man's. He rolled to the side, laying shoulder to shoulder with Enzo as he tried to catch his breath, thinking it had been a long time since he'd come so hard from something as simple as frotting.

Enzo let his gaze rest on the ceiling, his throat and chest tight as he felt the mixed seeds hot against his skin. His heart started to race, his brows furrowing. He was shocked with himself, thinking that he'd given in to this desire and instead of scaring him away, it had only made him crave those little touches that much more from Cass' hand, to feel his cum on him. He rolled off the bed, legs wobbly as he walked away towards the bathroom, pulling his shorts back up to his hips.

Flipping the light on, Enzo looked up at himself in the mirror. He barely recognized himself. After everything he'd been through, how he'd been raised, he'd given in. He looked away, finding something to clean himself up with before walking over to the sink and turning to cold water on. He cupped his hands and splashed his face a couple times, telling himself to calm down, that what Finn was right. He had to experience things, had to figure himself out.

"You okay?" Finn asked from the doorway, causing Enzo to jump. His shorts were pulled back as he leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. "You're not gonna freak out on me are you?"

Enzo turned, looking Finn in the eye, shaking his head slowly. He was surprised at those words, how casual yet cold they were. Had Finn experienced something like that too? "No," he finally said, looking away. It was all he could say, his voice suddenly gone. He just needed a minute to gather his thoughts.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I don't have much to say this time around. Thoughts are always appreciated! Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
